The Lost Gallagher Girl
by soccerbabelizy
Summary: Raven is a 16 year-old assassin who works for the new and improved circle. The VP comes for a visit and she must infiltrate the Gallagher school and take down the people who destroyed the circle 18 years ago. At the top of that list is the Cameron Morgan and Zach Goode. But will something from both of their past lead to Raven changing sides or will she carry out the task shes given
1. Chapter 1: Into

**This is my first fan fiction ever! I love the Gallagher Girl series so I thought I would try writing a fan fiction.**

Raven pov:

I woke up with a start, sweat beating down my face and chest, and tangled in my bed sheets. It was just another nightmare that I tend to get constantly every night. I slipped the cover off me and walked over to my dresser. I pulled out the clothes I was going to wear for the day and went over to the bathroom. I took a shower and got ready for the day. I looked in the mirror and saw my reflection. I looked pretty bad a$$ in my tight black skinny jeans, red shirt, and black convo boots. I dried my hair and put it up into a tight pony tail. My hair was recently died a dark red color and I wore blue contacts. I didn't look anything like my natural self. But that's what happens when you have to be in disguise constantly being a assasin and all.

As I walked down the hall to the control room every worker would look the other way. What can I say I'm pretty intimidating for a 16 year old girl working for the new and improved circle. I walked into the control room to find everything operating like normal. All of a sudden on a large screen in the middle of the room you could see a helicopter landing on platform #3. He was here. Today was the day I met with the VP of the circle to get my new mission orders. And for him to show up in person must mean it's pretty important.

I left to go to the conference room where I would meet with the VP. His name was agent Gregory. I walked into the large room where I saw Gregory sitting at the head of the long table that could easily sit 30 people. The room was painted white with the table dead center of the room and a large tv on the wall. It looked like a normal business conference room. I sat down next to him and waited for him to speak.

"Hello Raven, it's a pleasure to meet you again"

"It's a pleasure to see you again sir" I said in a formal tone to let him know I was ready to get down to business. He studied me for a while the sighed, "the mission we have for you will be a tough one Raven" he said. "We want to proceed forward in mission 237"

Don't get me wrong... I am an amazing agent for only being 16 years old. But I never though the heads of the circle would come to me with help in mission 237. Let me fill you in... mission 237 is the mission of trying to infiltrate the Gallagher academy/ blackthorn institute to destroy the operatives who originally took down the circle. Not many new about mission 237. You had to have a very high clearance level to know about it. The head of the circle, the VP, the bosses of all the splinter groups the circle had , and there most trusted agents ( which includes me) knew about the importance of this mission. And the people we were after included the Rebecca Baxter, Macey McHenry, Liz Sutton, Rachel Morgan, Abigail Cameron, Joseph Solomon, anyone they are involved with, and most importantly Zachary Goode and Cameron Morgan. We were after them for what they did to our original circle leaders. No one gets away with that much blood on there hands, especially when that blood in the circles.

"What do you need help with?" I asked a little curiosity in my voice.

"We need you to get captured by them and be admitted into the school to be a double agent and get close to the wanted suspects so we can make a move eventually" he said with ease.

I just nodded and started to walk out the door to plan the event. "Oh" he chimed in before I could open the door. "I almost forgot. You will go by Raven Clark not your real name and must keep the disguise you are wearing now. And this location will be corrupted in a few hours, so suspect an attack tonight by them. That is when you will be taken by them. Now if you excuse me I must get going. Oh and there is a teacher there working as a double agent for us. His name is agent Steven" he stated and left the room.

I walked out after gathering my thoughts and walked back to my room. I couldn't worn anyone there would be attack. No one could know I was going to be captured. I felt upset and hopeless knowing most of my team would not make it out of here tonight.


	2. Chapter 2: The Fight

That night I was laying in bed pretending to be asleep when the alarms started to sound and I could hear gun shots. I walked out of my room and started toward my second hand Jessica.

"Jessica I need you to get as many people out of here as you can. You are now in command." She looked at me with a sad look and knew I probably wouldn't be making it out of the building. She said "of course" she gave me a hug and added, "promise me you will be careful". I looked at her with a sad expression knowing I couldn't tell her the truth "I promise".

We then sprinted off in opposite directions. Her going off getting people away from the intruders while I ran towards them. I ran down multiple hall ways and finally got to a huge set of doors. I had 8 of my agents with me all wearing masks. I put mine on and we all busted into the foyer where we heard the commotion coming from. I could see 6 agents fighting some of my men who beat us to the foyer. They were amazing fighters but so were we. Each of us took off towards the agents to help in the fight.

I ran to a man who had amazing dark brown hair and gorgeous green eyes. He looked to be 35 or a little older. He seemed very strong with broad shoulders and amazing speed. He took out two of my men easily and turned towards me with fire in his eyes. I smirked at him and lunged forward. I took him by surprise by flipping over him and kicking his feet from beneath him. He fell towards the floor but caught himself before any damage happened. He looked at me in surprise and smirked my smirk! He ran towards me and we had a full on fight. We were fighting for at least 5 minutes when I heard a gun shot go off. I pretended to get distracted by the sound and looked around as to see where it came from.

The man used my 'distraction' to his advantage and knocked my feet from under me which caused me to fall straight on my butt. I rolled over on my stomach to see someone standing before me with a gun pointed at my head. She was beautiful. Like a goddess. Dark skin, beautiful wavy hair, and a look to kill. A man walked toward me and I was yanked up and put into the middle of the room with handcuffs behind my back.

The agents circled me and 4 of my men who were still conscious from the fight. They removed our masks one by one. A women who looked to be 35, blonde hair, and beautiful blue eyes came up to me and pulled off my mask. All the agents surrounding us gave baffled expressions at me which is probably because I was only 16 and am female. A women looking the age of 55 but in very good shape with blonde hair just like the girl who pulled off my mask spoke.

"Who is in charge here?" No one answered. She gave a look of frustration and a man similar to her age with dark hair and eyes walked down and pointed a gun in front of one of my agents head. No one flinched. He carefully made his way down past all my agents and landed on me. I guess what gave it away was my death glare or the fact that one of my agents ted flinched.

Then man with the gun said "so your in charge? Aren't you a little young?" I didn't say a word. He picked me up and all my men tried to get to me, but each was knocked out cold. Now it was only me and these 6 agents. The man I had been fighting walked up to me and studied me. I never left his gaze when all of a sudden he spoke "she isn't gonna talk here. Let's take her back with us and see what we can get out of her. Don't hurt her. She is only just a little girl".

Oh how wrong he was... but I still didn't say a word and I never left his gaze even when someone came up to me and stuck a needle in my arm. I started to feel light headed and felt myself falling but I never hit the floor. I looked up and saw the green eyed man I had been staring down at catch me. I looked up at him and he said something to me but I couldn't make out what he said. Next thing I know I'm falling into total darkness.


	3. Chapter 3: Coming home

Zach POV:

"We got a hit" Joe came running into my office with a shocked look on his face.

I was up in a flash following him out the door and meeting everyone out front of Gallagher. Our group consisted of myself, Cammie, Bex, Grant, Macey, Preston, Rachel, Joe, and Abby. Liz and Jonas were here as well, but they were going to stay in the van while we infiltrated one of the circle groups. We loaded into the van and prepared for the 4 hour drive that awaited us. Liz and Jonas got us the layouts of the place and we decided that Grant, Joe, Rachel, Bex, Cammie and myself would lead the break in. Macey, Preston, and Abby would go straight to the security room and get Liz access so she could shut everything down to make the mission much easier.

We finally got to our destination and all took off out of the van ready to fight and take them down. We broke inside easily and Macey's group took off to the control room while mine took off to the large foyer where we knew most of the circle members would be. We ran down many halls until we got to the large set of doors that would lead us to the fight. I looked around and everyone nodded telling me everyone is ready to go in. I pulled open the doors and we all took off attacking and knocking out as many members we could. A couple minutes into our fight 9 more members busted through the doors all wearing masks.

They were all quite large except for one skinny figure in the middle of the group. I was fighting 2 other members when I saw the skinny figure nod and they took off. I took out both the men I was fighting easily and looed over to see the lean figure coming towards me. The person behind the mask smirked at me like he was stalking me and having fun. I lunged at the figure, but he flipped over me and swept my feet out from below me. I caught myself in time to look up at him and smirk the same smirk back at him. I could tell this irritated him and we continued out fight. I must say this guy is an amazing fighter. I had some troube keeping up with him, but I am Zach. I don't loose.

The fight lasted for about 5 minutes when all of a sudden a gun shot went off. It was Bex and I knew she did that to try to distract the person I was fighting. Well it worked and I took that to my advantage. I kicked out his legs and he landed straight on his butt. I watched him flip over to see Bex standing there with a gun pointed at him. I saw we knocked out almost all the circle members here except for 5 of them which included the guy I was fighting. I handcuffed him and brought him t the center where the other 4 men were. Cammie went up to each figure and removed there masks. The person I fought was last and you could imagine y surprise when we all faced a girl behind the mask. Now I'm not sexist, but the girl must not be older that 16. She looked so young and a very good fighter for her age.

All of a sudden Rachel spoke and got us out of our shock, "Who is in charge here?" No one answered so Joe came up and pointed the gun at there heads one by one. He got to the girl and pointed the gun at her. One of her men flinched and Joe noticed this. "So you are in charge here?" She kept a straight face the entire time not once looking away from Joe. "Aren't you a little young to be here?" Joe added.

The girl still never said a word. She had dyed red hair and bright blue eyes, but it was obvious they were contacts. This girl is trying to hide what she really looks like. Joe then picked up the girl by the arm which was a mistake because this made all he other men jump out at Joe. We took them out before they could reach them tough. Now it was just us and the girl. I then walked over to the girl. She turned her gaze to me. I looked at her studying her.

I finally spoke, "she isn't going to talk here. Lets take her back with us and see what we can get out of her. Don't hurt her. She is only a little girl." This caused her to glare at me even more. She never once broke eye contact with me. Not even when Grant came up from behind her and gave her a drug Liz came up with to knock someone out of a day. I could tell she was getting light headed and when she started to fall and I caught her. She looked up at me and I told her, "You will be alright. We are not going to hurt you."

I don't thin she heard me because she gave me a look of confusion then passed out in my arms. I placed her in the van and we loaded up on our way back to Gallagher just as backup got there to take all the other Circle members into custody.

Gallagher was now a school for both boys and girls. We joined the schools after the fire Catherine started and made it into a larger mansion for both Gallagher girls and Blackthorn boys. We were all still agents for many different organizations, but we all lived and worked at Gallagher occasionally. It was nice and always felt like home. Also cause Cammie nd I had a son who goes there too. We used to have a daughter, but lost her at age 7. We don't like talking about it. It was a pretty traumatic day for the both of us. We have not been the same since. We still love each other, but a hole was left in our lives when we lost her. Our sons name is Jacob Mathews Goode(age 16) and our daughters name was Clarissa Goode (would be 16). Jacob and Clarissa were twins. Macey and Preston had a daughter (Alexa 15) and a son (Christian 16), Bex and Grant had 2 sons (Hunter 15 and Luke 16), Liz and Jonas had a son (Dustin 16). It was nice having all our kids and family in one place, but it sure could be hectic at times.

It was early in the morning, 3:27 am to be exact, when we walked through the doors of Gallagher and into sublevel 4. I had the girl in my arms while walking through the mansion. We built a sublevel 4 for times like theses just incase we needed it and felt like we may not be able to trust the CIA. We had multiple cells made down here, all with high security precautions. We placed her in cell 3 and made sure all the locks, alarms, and security features was working.

"Well I'm tired and would like to get some well deserved beauty rest!" Macey said finally. We all nodded in agreement. "At least we don't have to teach tomorrow or today I guess it would be since it's Saturday." Bex chimed in with much excitement. We all laughed and agreed.

"Hey guys you all go ahead and get some rest, I will take first watch." Joe said in a tired voice. I walked over to him and placed a hand on is shoulder, "Okay, but I will be back at 8am so you can get some rest too." He nodded and we all left the sub levels.

I walk to my sweet with Cammies hand in mine. I pulled her into the room and began to kiss her fiercely. She pulled away after a couple of minutes "what was that for?" she asked. "I just love you so much that's all." I told her and she kissed me again and we walked off to bed for a quick 4 hour nap before I have to get up and take the next watch.


	4. Chapter 4

Ravens POV:

I was having another nightmare again. I woke up with a start drenched in my sweat with the covers tangled around me. I lade back down, but realized I wasn't in my own bed. I got up quickly and looked around. I was in a small room. It looked like and interrogation room. It had a small twin bed that I was laying on with a door that lead to what looked like a bathroom with a shower. It also had a table in the center of the room with a few chairs on either side. There was a door that I guessed lead to the outside, but when I tried to open it, it was locked. "Guess I'm not getting out anytime soon" I whispered to myself. I realized my voice sounded raspy. Must have been from that drug the blonde guy gave me. I looked over to the mirror on the far wall and realized it was a one way mirror. So someone could be watching me right now. I walked over to the table and sat down staring at my reflection in the mirror. I didn't care how long it would take, I would gold this position till someone came in and told me when, where, and why I was there.

Cammies POV:

I took the elevator down to sublevel 4 where I knew Zach was on duty watchin the girl. He had only gotten a few hours of sleep and I wanted to trade places with him so he could get some rest and get something to eat. It was around 11:32 am when I got down to the room beside the girls so we could see her through the one way mirror. I walked in and found Zach sitting in one of the swivel chairs watching the girl in her room with a confused expression plastered on his face. I looked over and saw that the girl was just sitting in the room at the table watching her reflection with a cold stare. She wasn't moving from her position and I wondered how long she has been sitting there.

"Zach are you okay?" I asked with a little concern etching my voice.

"Yeah I'm fine. She hasn't moved since I came in this morning when she just had woken up. She knows we are watching her. Liz said she wasn't supposed to be awake till this afternoon. She put enough serum in that drug for her to still be knocked out cold." He was passing the room at this point. I could tell that this girl was making him anxious. He wanted to know who she was and why she was apart of the circle, we all wanted to know.

I looked over at her again and said, "She seems very skilled for her age. Maybe we should call everyone down here so we can start questioning her?" He glanced at me with a small smile coming across his face. He nodded and went over to the phone on the desk behind us with all the computer screens and paper work sprawled across them.

I looked back over at the girl while Zach was telling everyone to come down here. I began to stud the girl again. She still hasn't moved from her position. Man this girl is determined to play the tough act. I must say that she looked beautiful though. Her hair seemed to be recently died that dark red color. I wander what her real hair color is. I'm guessing brown. The same color as her eyes brows maybe? The red did look very good on her. For some reason it reminded me of Catherine. Her eyes however were a fierce blue color not a green emerald color. I studied her closer and realized her eyes and a faint ring around them. She was wearing contacts as well. So blue was not her real eye color. was she trying to hide what she truly looked like? Or was it just her style?

I was still examining her when Zach walked over and I saw mom, Joe, Bex, and Liz enter into the room. "Well we should discuss what we are going to say to her and who should so the questioning" mom said when she saw me.

Raven's POV

I sat there for what felt like hours when I finally heard the door click open. Finally! A small women with blonde hair and blue eyes came into the room. I haven't seen her before... Just then the man with the green eyes who I had been fighting followed in behind her. He was wearing jeans and a back V-neck shirt. The girl was wearing a light blue knee length dress. She looked pretty, but scared at the same time. I smirked at her and this made her glance at Zach with worry in her eyes. Zach gave a nod at her and said, "don't worry Liz. I won't let anything happen to you."

She gave a small smile and sat down across from me at the table writing somethin on the clip board she had been carrying. Zach came over to me and put handcuffs on me and attached them to the table. I just gave him a smirk and said, "What? You scared I'm going to do something to our precious little Liz?" Liz then flinched at me saying her name and Zach sat down across from me mimicking my smirk.

"Liz" Zach said and Liz got up and walked over to me. I saw she had a needle in her hand with some weird looking green liquid in it. "What are you giving me?" I said in a calm voice. Liz pricked me all awhile Zach never left eye contact with me with that stupid smirk on his face. Liz then left the room quickly not giving a glance. I started to feel a little groggy. Oh shoot it's a truth serum... I got this, just stay calm.

He finally spoke, "What is your name?" I got this. Just breathe. He didn't ask for your real name just what you go by. "Raven Clark" I said with ease.

"How old are you Raven?"

"Sixteen"

"Who do you work for"?

"The circle of course" I said with a 'duh' expression.

"What is the name of your boss?" Why was he asking me question I already knew that he knew? "His name is James Steen, but you already knew that." He must be asking me to see if the serum really is working.

He looked aggravated and was just about to ask another question, but I interrupted him saying, "what is your name?"

"Agent Goode"

I gave him a small smirk and said, "ah so you are the famous Zachary Goode? Son of the late Catherine Goode who tried to take down the circle leaders, which she successfully did, with the help of you and your girl. What is her name again? Cameron? Yes Cameron Morgan." He seemed angry when I mentioned both Catherine and Cameron's name, but he hid it pretty well.

I started to feel tired and was drifting off when Zach slammed his hand on the desk. I jerked awake at the sound that echoed in the room. "So tell me Raven... Since your with the circle and we supposedly destroyed you all... how are you here now?"

I glanced at him starting to fall asleep and said, "you didn't take out all the circle Zachary. All the splinter groups came together and worked all these years to be better and stronger. They made a new and improved circle. They have been doing this for the past eighteen years." I got out the last words just as I drifted off into the darkness.


	5. Chapter 5

Zach POV:

She fell asleep and I unhooked her handcuffs and picked her up and layed her down on the bed. I walked out of the room to where Cammie and the others were waiting in the other room. When I walked in I heard Cammie say, "We have to figure out what they want and make sure they don't get it." I looked at her with a sad expression. I don't know why, but my emotions have been showing a lot more since we infiltrated Raven's circle group.

"What's wrong Zach?" joe said. He was giving me a worried expression. I might as well tell them how I feel.

"I don't know... She, Raven if that even is her real name, is only sixteen. When I was fighting her she was so strong and wise in her moves. She knows so much and is very well trained. I just see Raven and how powerful she is. It just makes me wonder how powerful is this new circle? How many people do they have like her and what are they putting these kids through. She has faint scars all on her hands and arms from what I saw. They must work her hard. The way she spoke and how confident she was... she just so young to know so much." I finally stopped talking and everyone was staring at me. Cammie walked over to me and gave me a hug. I wrapped my rms around her immediately and sighed in frustration.

Cammie said, "I know Zach. We will figure it out. We always do when we work together."

Rachel cleared her throat and stepped forward, "Liz get Jonas and you both start to find as much information you can on 'Raven' and this new Circle. Bex get Grant, Macey, and Preston. You all come to my office with me and Joe. Zach and Cammie, stay here. Watch her and keep questioning her when she wakes up." Everyone then dispersed and went to go do there jobs. I stayed in the interrogation room with Cammie waiting for Raven to wake up.

Raven POV:

I woke up to find myself back on my bed. I guess one of them moved me back here when I passed out from that drug they gave me. I heard a noise and jumped up to find that there were two people in my room. It was Zach and a girl with beautiful dirty blonde hair and blue eyes. I noticed her from the fight, she was the girl who pulled off my mask. She smiled at me and said, "hello Raven, my name is Cameron." Oh so she is Cameron Morgan. or Cameron Goode now, I believe that they are married. I sat on my bed and stared at them waiting for them to talk.

Zach finally spoke and asked "are you hungry? We could get you something." I didn't say anything. Cameron chimed in and said "I know you don't want to talk, but we're not going to hurt you. We just want to ask you some questions. And your not going anywhere for a while so I would suggest you eat something." I looked at her as she spoke and nodded my head. She stood up and walked out the door. Zach however stayed in the room. I broke the awkward silence by asking "where am I?"

"Now why would I tell you that?"

"Point taken. Can you at least tell me the time?"

"It's 4pm"

We sat there in silence till Cameron came back into the room, while Zach just studied me, she had a tray full of food. She handed it to me and I recognized it had a salad, a burger, fruit, and a water sitting on it. I also noticed how she had a ring in her left hand ring finger. So she and Zach were married. She took her seat by Zach again. I looked at them and started to eat the food. It tasted so good. I didn't realize how hungry I really was. I was eating the fruit when Cameron spoke

"I guess you like it then?" I nodded at her "thank you" I said. Might as well be polite.

"So she can be nice" Zach said with an amused look on his face. I glared at him and finished my food and sat the tray on the floor by my bed. I finally spoke "so y'all are married?"

They just glanced at each other and nodded. I kept talking on "y'all make a cute couple. I hear that y'all work at Gallagher sometimes. I'm guessing y'all are the covert operations teachers? Is that where we are? In Gallagher?" They didn't say a word. "I'll take that as a yes. I guessing I'm in one of the sub level. Smart bringing me here. It's too hard to break into and you know I can't find my way out." They still didn't say anything but I could tell by there expressions I was right. I was in Gallagher.

"What does the circle want?" Zach asked finally.

"Now that I don't know. I'm only a group leader. I answer to James and that's it. He gets his orders from someone else higher up. But as to who that is I have no idea." I states blankly. However I knew that Greg was the VP of the circle, but I wasn't about to tell them that. He is the only one who knows the true identity of the leader of the circle.

Cameron looked at Zach and he nodded. Zach got up to leave. I guess they are wearing coms and needed to be somewhere. Cameron stayed back to talk to me more. Once Zach left Cameron stood up and walked around the table towards me. "I'm sorry you have to stay locked in here. It can be quiet boring"

"Hey I'm a bad guy as y'all call it. And what do good guys do with bad guys?"

She smiled and said "we lock them up"

I nodded. "Or kill them" I mumbled. Cameron came and sat by me on my bed she obviously ignored my last comment. She looked at me and asked "why are you apart of the circle at such a young age?"

I looked down. I didn't like talking about my past. Not because it was bad but because I can't remember most of it. "I was found by them when I was young. Just a child. James found me washed up on a shore of a river. He thought I was dead but he realized I wasn't and took me back to the circle base. I woke up a couple days later and had no recollection of my life before that. They think I hit my head hard enough to forget myself. But James raised me and taught me everything I know." Why am I telling her all this. I shut my mouth to make sure I don't say anymore.

"I'm very sorry Raven... I.."

I interrupted her "I don't need your sympathy Cameron. Just leave. I'm done talking."

Why did I just tell her all that? I don't know. I feel comfortable around her. Like I can tell her anything. I felt stupid for opening up to her. She looked at me with a sad look and stared to walk towards the door.

"Raven. If you want you can go to classes here at Gallagher. You will of course have a guard with you at all times, but I just thought you would like to get out of this room for a bit." With that being said she left the room. I turned to face the wall. A tear fell down my cheek. I wiped it away and layed down on my bed. I hated how nice she was. I was the enemy. Why be nice to me? I sat there replaying what she said to me and eventually drifted off to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

I woke up the next day to see a uniform laying on the table. It was a blue plaid skirt, a white nice shirt with the Gallagher symbol on it, and black flats. There was also a black gym bag with a work out uniform and sneakers.

"You have got to be kidding me..." I said to myself.

"Nope. Not joking." A voice said and I turned to see a figure come out of my bathroom. It was Cammie. "If u want to get out of this room, you can go to classes, but you have to wear the uniform."

I looked at her with an exasperated expression, "No way am I putting on a little school girl uniform. And if you think for a second that I need to go to your stupid little school... you are mistaken." She looked at me and shrugged her shoulders, "Okay have fun staying down here then." She started to walk out the room and just as her hand was on the door knob I yelled "Wait!"

Okay to be honest I wanted out of this room. I hated being locked up. And if I could get a little taste of freedom then I would. Even if it meant putting on that nasty uniform. And it would help me get closer to everyone to infiltrate them and the school. I looked up and said "I'll get ready."

She smiled at me and said "good you have 10 minutes. You will join everyone for breakfast. I will get your schedule ready. And a woman named Bex will be your guard today." With that she left and I grabbed my clothes and made my way to the bathroom.

I looked at my self in the mirror. I actually look attractive in the outfit but it totally wasn't me. I had time to style my hair and I put it into a sideways braid. Like that girl from the hunger games movie. I walked out of the bathroom to see a women standing there in a black pantsuit. She has beautiful dark skin and gorgeous hair that fell in curls past her shoulder.

She looked at me and said "my name is Bex Baxter, I am here to take you to breakfast and al your classes." I walked over to the door grabbing my gym bag mumbling "yeah and to make sure I don't kill anyone." She laughed and said "that too."

I glanced at her but didn't say anything. I followed her out of the room and to an elevator on the far wall. She walked up to a scanner that scanned her entire body and asked for her name.

"Agent Rebecca Baxter". The scanner started to scan me and asked for my name. I look quizzical at Bex, but she just nodded for me to go ahead. "Raven Clark". All of a sudden the elevator started to move upwards. I noticed they kept me on sub level 4. The doors slid open and I followed Bex to a large set of doors which I presumed was the cafeteria.

She opened the doors and it seemed like everyone stopped what they were doing to stare at me. I just stood there not knowing what to do when Bex chimed in "follow me."

I followed her to the food stand where they handed me a plate with waffles, fruit, bacon, and juice on it. I then followed her over to a table where she had me sit. I noticed everyone was still looking at me quizzically. They obviously didn't know they would be getting a new addition to their school. I sat down at the table where Bex then left me all alone. People finally started going back to there original conversations but would still glance over at me. I glanced over to where all the adults sat and saw Zach looking at me but he turned away as soon as he caught my eye. All of a sudden I felt someone standing behind me and I turned to see who it was. It was a group of kids my age.

The guy in the middle spoke first "hi my name is William Goode." I noticed he looked very much like Zach but had blue eyes just like his mom Cameron. "This is Luke" he said pointing to a guy on his right who I must say was very attractive. Dark Tanned skin, brown eyes, brown hair. He looked a lot like Bex in a way. I guessing this is her son. He then pointed to the girl on his left and said "and this is Alexa" now she was a spitting image of one of the adults. I found out her name was Macey Winters, use to be McHenry.

I glanced at all of them and said "hi" then turned back to my breakfast. They all can and sat down at the table with me. I just rolled my eyes.

I saw that the adults were watching us intently. Probably to make sure I don't try anything. Will was sitting next to me and asked "so what's your name?" I looked up to seem all three of them looking at me in anticipation. "Raven" I said and looked back down at my plate.

"Well it's very nice to meet you Raven. I know your just going to love it here at Gallagher." It was Alexa who spoke that time. I just gave her a grin and went back to eating.

Just then Bex walked up to the table and said, "sorry to interrupt, but Raven I need to take you to get your class schedule and make sure you get to all your classes okay." I gathered my stuff said "later" to the group and walked off with Bex towards the grand doors again.

"Your son looks just like you" I said while walking down the hall with Bex. She stopped and turned to me with anger in her eyes "if you try anything with those kids I will make sure you never step foot out of your room every again."

She turned back and started walking again. Oh looks like I struck a nerve. I smirked and kept following her down the halls. We stopped at a door that was labeled 'culture and assimilation' on it.

"You've got to be kidding me" I whispered to myself. "Nope" Bex said and ushered me inside to take a seat at the back where she sat as well. One by one students started to arrive to the class. I noticed Alexa had this class with me and she was followed in by a girl who had beautiful dark tanned skin, brown eyes, and long brown hair. Come to think of it she looks a lot like Luke.

She glanced at me confused then over to Bex, "hey mum"! Bex smiled at her and she sat down in a seat talking to Alexa. So Bex has a daughter as well. An older woman walked into the class room and told everyone to quiet down and take there seats.

Well let's just say the rest on the day dragged on with Bex following me to every class and me sitting there pretending to listen. It only got interesting when we went out to the gym for my last class of the day... covert operations. 'Now this is what I'm talkin about' I thought to myself.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys before I start I just wana say thank you for all the amazing comments! This is my first fan fiction and I'm so happy you all like it so far! I promise I won't give up in this story, but I am letting y'all know I probably won't post for another 2 weeks.**

 **I am getting ready for finals here at college. I am a chemistry major so I bet you can imagine how much work I have... I promise to post as soon as I can! Hope y'all like this new chapter and seeing Raven kick some ass!**

Raven POV:

I walked through the large black doors into the gym. I was actually shocked with what I saw. Punching bags, track, obstacle courses, weapons, weights, and so much more. Why would they risk bringing me to a class where I can cause so much damage? I kept looking around when I saw Bex walk over to a group of teachers.

Ah! Of course. They are bringing in more adults to keep an eye on me. Smart. I saw Cammie, Zach, Macey, Bex, Joe, and Grant all standing in the far right corner. The class started to come in and walked to the doors that said 'locker rooms' on it. I walked over with my gym bag and got dressed for the workout just like the others.

My workout uniform consisted of white sneakers, black spandex, and a tight silk fitting blue v-neck muscle tank top. I put my hair in a side braid and walked out of the locker rooms. Everyone was standing by Joe in the middle of the room. I walked over to where the class was at in the center of the gym. I noticed they set out sparing mats for us. 'Oh this should be fun' I thought to myself.

I looked up and saw everyone staring at me. Most of the guys were gawking at my appearance. I must say I can't blame them. I do look very good and have a fit body. My skin is a light tan, I actually have nice curves, my boobs are a nice size (not too big not too small. Size 36C to be exact), And I actually have an ass so the spandex made that very noticeable. Not to mention my dark red hair (which the dye is starting to fade since it only temporary) and my piercing green eyes (had to take out my blue contacts)...

Joe cleared his throat to get everyone's attention once he saw what they were staring at. He never once looked at me while speaking, "today we are going to spar. I will pare you up. If you win you get to go against another. If you loose you sit out. Oh and some of the teachers will be joining in on this game." Joe walked over to the teachers while almost everyone sighed and waited to be paired up.

I took this moment to see who was in the class. Will Goode was here. Standing with his friends which looked like there was Alexa, Christian, Luke, and Dustin. All of a sudden Will and Luke came walking over to me.

"Hey Raven" Luke said with a smile on his face. Man he is Hot... his muscles were more prominent in his gym outfit. His hair was slightly messed up, but still looked hot.

"Hey" I said to Will and Luke.

Will smiled and said, "how are you liking Gallagher so far?"

"It's okay. Kinda boring for my taste." I said while smirking at them. It was true. Everything they were learning in classes today I pretty much already knew. Starting in the field at 8 can teach you so many things.

Luke just had confused look on his face while Will was just staring at me emotion less. I think Will was about to ask why, but then the teachers stepped forward and Joe spoke, "okay guys change of plans. You will each face us teachers, but you will be put into teams to try and take us out. The team with the fastest time in pinning all us teachers wins." We all nodded and turned our attention to Cameron who was now stepping forward to speak.

"Okay guys get in your groups that we do for competition events." I could see everyone breaking into teams of 4. Luke, Will and Alexa were the only team of 3. I'm guessing they were at the top of the class. They were all athletically built and looked strong. Cameron walked over to me and said, "Raven you can join Williams team. You guys will go last."

She turned and looked at the other teams, "Dustin's team first, then Layla's team, then Roberts team, and finally Williams team."

Dustin's team approached the mats and they all seemed a little nervous. His team consisted of him, another guy, and two girls. They all looked like they didn't belong here and were probably the kids on the Research and Development track. Needless to say they didn't last very long. They only went up against Bex and Cammie. I have to say they are good fighters though. They lasted about 3 minutes before Cammie and Bex took all them down.

The next group which was the Layla girls team. Layla I could tell was the school gossip and her mom was a lady named Tina Walters. I don't know who that is, but this Layla girl never shuts up... this time Layla's team was all girls. They seem decent, but Grant and Bex stepped on the mat to face them. They lasted longer than Dustin's team but not much longer. Layla was a decent fighter, but they were all taken out in 5 minutes. Joe still stood in the corner looking unimpressed.

Macey, Zach, and Grant stood on the mat next. I could tell the next group was going to be tough since they were bringing in another teacher. Roberts group stepped up all getting in there fighting stances. This team consisted of all guys. They were all pretty cute. Robert had dark black hair, tan skin, and Blue eyes.

Roberts team all lunged at the teachers and the fight was on. I was impressed at this point since they lasted 8 minutes and I know from experience that these teachers are tough fighters, but not tougher than me of course.

Our team was next. Alexa looked at me and gave me a reassuring smile that said 'don't worry I got your back'. Oh I think it's going to be the other way around girl. This time all six teachers stepped onto the mat (Zach, Joe, Grant, Cammie, Macey, and Bex). All of a sudden a voice breaks the tension.

"What the heck! We usually only fight 4 of y'all!" It was Alexa who said this. Joe glanced at her and said, "Yes miss Winters, but you have another team member and I wouldn't doubt her potential." Next it was Will to speak up, "even if she is good, y'all are our teachers and are better than us!" He has a point... but I'm pretty sure there all involved in the match to make sure I don't hurt or kill someone... smart but I'm not stupid to do something in a room full of spies and they know that. But better safe than sorry.

I just grinned at them and got in my fighting stance glaring at Zach. I had to prove that I was the best and that meant taking down the best. The whole class was looking anxious for this match to start and so was I.

Alexa went up to take her mom on, Luke went to take on His mom (Bex) and His dad (Grant), and Will and myself teamed up to take on Zach, Cammie, and Joe.

"Start" Joe said and we all took off.

I rushed over to Zach sliding between him and Cammie. Will goes straight to his mom and starts to have a punching match. I get to my feet and round house kick at Joe , but he doges it with ease. I turn to Zach a jab him quickly in the gut to allow me time to attack Joe. While Zach is catching his breathe Joe lands a punch to my side and I stumble, but I use it to my advantage and sweep Joes legs from underneath me. I go to pin him but than am lifted off my feet into a choke hold by Zach. I kick my legs out and make Joe fall onto the mat.

I then use that force to head butt Zach. I make contact and he looses his grip on me. I then run over to the equipment and grab some weapons. Handcuffs, rope, and a Bo staff to be exact. I run over to Zach and sweep him with the staff and turn to Joe. I flip over Joes back, hit him in the head with the staff, throw the staff to the side, and pin his arms behind his back and quickly tie his hands with the rope. He's out.

I look and see Zach smirking at me. Will just finished fighting Cammie and won. Alexa lost against her mom and Luke managed to get Bex to submit but then lost against his dad, Grant. So it was me and Will against Zach, Macey, and Grant. Oh joy... I went straight to Macey and Grant while Will fought his Dad. 9 minutes has passed.

I knock Macey on the head with my staff and see Grant now has a staff in his hand as well. I fight him and block Macey's blows for about two minutes when I find an opening. I knock Macey hard in the head just enough to make her fall and daze her. I then knock Grants feet from underneath him. I then take out my handcuffs and lock him and Macey to the weapon holder on the wall. I smile and turn around to just nearly miss a foot flying towards my head.

It was Zach. I see that it's just him and me now. Will must have lost to him. Now 13 minutes have passed and everyone is so focused on Zach and me. We circled each other giving each one a break. After 11 seconds I lunged at him and tackled him to the ground. He may be stronger and bigger than me, but I am faster and smarter. He kicked me off an I went stumbling into Cammie. She caught me and gave me a small smile. While Zach was getting up she said, "you are doing great. Go for his left side. It's his weak point."

Cameron loosened her grip on me but I just stood there with a confused look on my face. Something in what she said sounded kinda deja vu, but I couldn't pin point what. Next thing I know I'm being jolted back by my shirt and land on the mat on my back. I flip up to my feet real quick and realize I'm still in a match against Zach. We both took our fighting stances and I could see at the corner of my eye Cameron. She had a worried expression on her face and looked like she was trying to figure something out. Probably was my confused look I was giving her when she caught me.

Zach lunged at me and I side stepped him, hit his left side like Cameron said, and grabbed his arm to pin behind his back. I then flipped myself upside down and wrapped my legs around his neck. Using that momentum I made him flip over and land on his stomach. I then got him into a choke hold while putting pressure on his body so he couldn't move. He tried to struggle out of my grasp but couldn't. He tapped out and I released my hold.

we were both panting and sweating pretty badly. That has to be one of the hardest fights I've been in. I looked at the time and we had been fighting for 23 minutes. I had a smirk on my face cause I just had beaten Zach. He was supposed to be one of the best, if not the best, fighter in the spie business today. They all were. But I kinda gotta admit the Cameron helped me out a little.

they were all really good and put up a heck of a fight. I have to admit that I like that I didn't have to fight Bex or Grant. If I had to fight all six I definitely would not have won, but I'm not about to let them know that. I'm just happy they all know how tough I really am and can be.


	8. Chapter 8

Review:

 _Cameron loosened her grip on me but I just stood there with a confused look on my face. Something in what she said sounded kinda deja vu, but I couldn't pin point what. Next thing I know I'm being jolted back and land on the carpet on my back. I flip up to my feet real quick and realize I'm still in a match against Zach. We both took our fighting stances and I could see at the corner of my eye Cameron. She had a worried expression on her face and looked like she was trying to figure something out._

 _Zach lunged at me and I side stepped him, hit his left side like Cameron said, and grabbed his arm to pin behind his back. I then flipped myself upside down and wrapped my legs around his neck. Using that momentum I made him flip over and land on his stomach. I then got him into a choke hold while putting pressure on his body so he couldn't move. He tried to struggle out of my grasp but couldn't. He tapped out and I released my hold._

Out of the corner of my eye I could tell the adults were ready to pull me off him because some of them had stiff and worried expressions. I got off him and helped him to his feet. The class then erupted into applause. Zach looked down at me and smirked. He whispered to me saying, "I guess we now know who the better fighter is." It wasn't a question it was a statement.

I looked at him and smiled at him and said, "thank you Mr. Goode." He had only pride shining in his eyes. He turned and walked over to the grownups while the students huddled around me all asking questions. I just thanked them all because Cameron was still standing where she was with a worried expression on her face.

"Class is dismissed. Well done Miss Clark."

Joe Solomon stated this before leaving the room. Cameron I guess told all the adults to leave since she stayed behind and waited for me to get cleaned up before leaving the gym.

We were walking back to the school building when she stopped and turned to go around the back of the school. I was confused so I just followed her. She walked out to a large log sitting by a pond that was located behind the school. She sat down on the log and patted it for me to join her. I took the seat skeptically, but then relaxed when I looked at the view. It was breathe taking. The pond was large and was surrounded by flat land but in the distance was forest. It was so beautiful and peaceful. Birds and dragonflys flew all around and it was just so peaceful and quiet. Next to me I heard Cameron sigh and she had her eyes closed. "It's very beautiful out here. I like to just come and sit. So peaceful." She said.

"It is" I said while closing my eyes and letting the sun soak into my skin.

"So your hair is Brown naturally?" She asked me while glancing at my head.

"Yes. The color should be completely gone by the end of the week. It's only a temporary color. I love my natural hair color. I don't like doing anything to destroy it's shine." I grinned at her.

"I think the red suits you, but the color that's starting to show at your roots seems like it would be better and gorgeous on you."

"Thank you. Why did you bring me here with you?" I asked since I was curious as to why we are sitting out here.

"When you bumped into me today when you were sparring with Zach, you seemed confused with what I said to you. Why?" She had that worried expression on her face again.

"I don't know" I said as I looked back out at the pond. "Something in what you said just felt like I've heard someone say that before. It's nothing. I'm fine." She looked at me wearily but I smiled at her and said, "hey I was still able to beat your husband. Thanks for the tip about his left side." She laughed at this. Just then I heard foot steps from behind us and heard someone say, "So that's how you beat me..." I turned to see Zach standing there with Will and Luke beside him.

Cameron just smiled at him and got up to give him a hug. He pretended to look hurt and wouldn't hug her back. "I'm sorry Zachy." She kissed his cheek than ran off before he processed what she just said to him. Once he realized she called him by the nickname I'm guessing he hated he ran after her. They ran in the direction to the opposite side of the pond. Will, Luke and I just laughed.

They both sat on either side of my while we watched Cameron and Zach play fight. Will spoke from beside me, "so Raven how long has the circle been teaching you to fight like that?" I looked over at him with shock on my face. Luke laughed from beside him "Raven were spy's. Plus Zach and Cameron told us everything about you." I looked at them both in shock. Why would they tell them that I was a circle agent. And why would they tell me they know and still sit this close to me with no grownups around. I the had a grin on my face.

I spoke in a fierce voice and said, "so you know what I am and what I'm capable of yet you are both still sitting here. Why?"

They just stared at me clearly not affected by what I just said.

Weird...

Will looked at me with a smirk on his face while Luke leaned over and said, "because... if you wanted to kill us, we would already be dead right now. Perfect opportunity with no adults watching and you had the perfect opportunity in the gym with all the weapons. You know that was a test to see what you would do?"

"Oh I figured. But the question now is do I really want to kill you or not and am I just waiting for the right time to make a move without any suspicion?" I asked them both with an evil grin on my face.

"No I don't think you want to kill us." Will spoke, but only if he realized how wrong he was. However, something from within me felt guilty for thinking about ways to kill them.

They were nice, supportive, and caring since I was taken by them. So were they right and I wrong about my emotions? No. I have to clear my head. I am on a mission and that mission is to kill. Whether I like it or not. I will do my job...

Zach POV:

I just threw cam over my shoulder and was walking back to Will, Luke and Raven. Cam was laughing and pounding on my back yelling at me to let her down. When we got close to the kids I sat her down and listened to their conversation.

"No offense Luke, but I think Will could totally beat you in a swimming race." It was Raven who was speaking.

Luke then spoke, "really? An why do you think that? I'm stronger and faster than he is."

"Yeah right Luke. You know I am the only one in class that gives you a run for your money. Now Raven will be competition. And I've beaten you before." William said with a smile on his face.

Raven glanced between the two and said, "well it helps that Will is smaller than you Luke. Your pure muscle and are larger than him versus Will is muscular, but lean and he is faster than you."

I looked at Cam and was surprised that they were getting along. She smiled at me and spoke loud enough for the kids to hear. "Why don't we determine who could win then? Will and Luke swim across the pond and back. First person back here wins." The turned around and while Will and Luke were glaring at each other (in a friendly way) Raven looked amused.

"Bring it" Luke said. Will then pushed him into the water and jumped in after him. I was laughing and Cam was too. I looked at Raven and saw her sitting on the rock smiling and laughing at the two boys as the wrestled in the water.

I then thought of the best idea. I looked at Raven and she looked back at me with an evil smirk on her face. I think she knew what I was about to do. She walked over to Cam and asked, "I have a question about cove ops, I was wondering when doing a brush pass do you..." she didn't get to finish what she was saying cause just then I ran and picked up Cam and jumped into the water with her screaming in my ear.

When I came back up I saw Raven laughing as well as Luke and Will. Cam came up beside me with a scowl on her face and then broke into an evil grin. Oh shoot... I'm about to get it. Just then I was yanked underneath the water. I wrestled with whoever was dragging me and when I came back up I realized it was my son Will.

I wrestled him off me and then was pulled back under by Luke. Luke and Will were inseparable. Best friends, no, nor like brothers. Luke was the one who was there for Will when he lost his twin sister Clarissa. As I was being dragged through the water by both boys and trying to wrestle them off Cammie was just swimming around in the pond and completely ignoring my calls for help from her... oh she is so going to get it later.

Finally the boys and I calmed down and started to just swim around.

Raven POV:

I was cracking up from Zach getting attacked by Will and Luke and Cammie not do anything to help him. While they were still wrestling in the water I remembered something from my childhood.

 _Flashback:_

 _I was seven and I had gotten to close the water. I got pushed and was being pulled under by the harsh flowing water. I couldn't seem to reach the surface no matter how much I kicked and fought to get there. I was drowning._

I remember that day because it's the last thing I remember from my childhood. I couldn't remember anything before then. I was still afraid of the water to this day. Don't get me wrong I know how to swim. It's just when you are that young and it's the only thing you remember from being a kid it kinda has an impact on you. So I have gone swimming on multiple occasions, but I just try to ignore the water as much as I can.

All of a sudden I was pulled out of my thoughts to see Cammie I front of me in the pond looking up at me with another worried expression. I rolled my eyes at her and said, "please stop looking at me like that. I am fine!" I didn't mean for it to come off so harsh it just did. I hated when people felt sympathy toward me or worried about me. She just shook her head and turned to Zach, Will, and Luke who were now just swimming around and talking. Cammie spoke, "boys time to eat washed up and ready for dinner! Let's go!"

I got up off the stump and started walking back to the school. I heard Zach yelling for me to wait, but I just kept walking to the building.

I got to the large set of doors at the front of the school and pushed them open and walked in. Everyone was staring at me as I walked past them. God I hated the spotlight. I preferred to stay in the shadows away from prying eyes. I was walking past everyone when I ran into someone. I looked up to see a older man, a teacher I presume, with dark black hair and piercing grey eyes. He looked down at me with a smile on his face. I got a cold shiver down my spine. I had a bad feeling about this man, but I didn't show it.

"Hello. You must be Raven. I am professor Stevens." He stuck out his hand for me to shake. I looked at him skeptically and realized this was the double agent in Gallagher that agent Gregory was taking about. I gave him a smile that said I realized who he was and shook his hand.

Just the Zach ran up to us and said, "Raven you can't leave like that. You know you have to have an adult with you at all times. Sorry Tim. I see you finally met Raven."

"Oh yes we finally met. Well I can see you are in a hurry somewhere so I will let you go." He turned to me and continued to say, "and I hope to see you around soon... 'Raven'." He put emphasis on my name telling me he is watching me. I glanced behind me as he walked off and turned to see a confused and frustrated Zach.

"What was that about and why did you leave when I told you to wait?" I completely ignored his first question and said, "I got bored so I decided to head back to my dungeon, oh I'm sorry I mean room." I rolled my eyes and set off towards the elevator.

Zach caught up to me and said, "look, I know you hate it down there and I don't blame you, but we still can't fully trust you yet." I sighed at his comment and said "I know." We reached the elevator and Zach and I did the necessary security scans and codes to go down to the prison cells. Oh I'm sorry I mean my room...

He walked me to my room and said "Grant will be down here to pick you up for dinner at 6:25." I just nodded and headed to the bathroom to take a shower and freshen up. I heard the door close behind me and looked back to see that he left.


	9. Chapter 9

Will POV

I saw Raven walk off and my dad run after her. I was getting out of the water and drying off along with Luke. Mom walked over and said, "go get ready for dinner and do your homework." She hugged me and then hugged Luke and walk off towards the school.

I looked over to see Luke drying off close to the pond so I ran over and shoved him back into the water and took off running towards the school. I was laughing and running all the way back to my room. I got quite a few states from a lot of the students. I burst into my dorm to find no one there. I walked over to the bathroom and took a shower. I was out in 5 minutes when I heard Luke storm in yelling at me. "What the Hell man! I am so going to get you back!" He then stormed to the bathroom and slammed the door shut.

I laughed and got dressed in dry clean clothes. "What the heck did you do to him?" Dustin walked into the dorm with an amused look on his face and sat his stuff down on the bed.

"I pushed him into the pond."

"Oh lord. You know he is so going to get back at you?"

"Oh I know. But you gotta admit it was probably so worth it" I said laughing again at the memory.

"Well anyways it's only The beginning of the week Will. We are going to town on Friday after classes right?" Dustin asked.

"Yeah we are. I'm going to the library for an hour to study since it's only 5:12. I'll see you at 6:30 for dinner." And with that being said I finished getting ready, gathered my stuff, and went to the library.

On my way to the library I ran into professor Steven. He was our newest teacher and has only been here for 2 years. He seems a little creepy if you ask me. He was our weapons teacher. He teaches us how to use each weapon properly, how to assemble them, and when the best scenario is to use the weapon.

"Hello Mr. Goode how are you today?"

"Good professor Steven. How are you doing today?"

"Oh I'm doing just wonderful." He said that with a little too much enthusiasm...

I just smiled at him and said, "well I'll see you tomorrow for class!" I turned to leave towards the library as he said, "yes, see you tomorrow."

Creepy guy...

I finally arrived at the library to find Alexa in there with her friends Amanda and Kourt. They were also her roommates. Kourt was in covert operations field like Alexa and myself. Amanda was good at covert operations, but she preferred the research and development track. She was a small skinny blonde girl, with glasses, and grey eyes. Amanda was also dating Dustin.

"Hey gals! What's up?" I asked approaching them.

Alexa looked up at me and smiled, "oh nothing. Just studying for Cultural class. Wana join us?"

"Yeah" I said taking a seat next to Kourt and giving her a kiss on the cheek. Oh I forgot to mention that I'm dating Kourt. Kourt was slim, but had muscle. She had blonde hair, hazel eyes, and was about 5'7".

We all got to studying for the next hour till it was nearly time for dinner and we all began to walk to the cafeteria together.

Raven POV

I was laying in bed working on homework when I heard the door creek open. I turned to see Grant standing in the doorway along with Joe. Joe looked at me and said, "it's time for dinner. Are you ready?"

I just nodded and got up and walked out the door with both of them on either side of me. Grant glanced at me and said, "you did really well today sparring with us adults. Your very good." I glanced at him and smirked "just good? More like I'm amazing. I mean I was able to whoop all of your sorry butts. Especially Zach and Joe here." I said this and gave Joe a pat on the back.

Joe just glared at me and shrugged off my hand. Well he was obviously in a bad mood for some reason. Grant chuckled next to me and said, "you know bragging will get you nowhere. Just wait till you really face us." I gave him a quizzical look. "You mean to tell me y'all weren't really trying? Please. I can beat y'all with an arm tied behind my back." At this point we were at the cafeteria and a set of footsteps came up from behind us.

"Oh I would love to see that. Wouldn't you love to see that Liz?" It was Zach and Elizabeth Sutton behind us. I just rolled my eyes and took off towards the food. I was starving!

When I got my food I went and sat down with Will and his friends. Alexa, Dustin, Kourt, Amanda, and Luke was all here. I sat in between Will and Luke and began to eat my food and chat with them.

"Hey Raven!" Alexa said just as I sat down.

"Hey Alexa. Hey guys" I looked around the table and smiled at everyone else.

Kourt looked over at me and said, "so Raven I know you already said you can't hang out this weekend, but if by some reason you can we are all going into town Friday after classes to hangout and maybe go see a movie."

"Sounds like fun. I'll try and see if I can make it, but don't count on it." I said. I do wish I could go. Even though it's only been a few days with me being here I still don't like it. I hate feeling like I'm locked up and confined to one space. I feel like an animal locked in its cage. Of course they are smart to keep me here. They think I'll bolt the minute I step outside those gates.

Well we just continued to chat until dinner was finally over and Macey walked over to escort me back to my room.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow for classes." I said to the group as I was being lead out of the cafeteria. I heard a chorus of byes just as I stepped through the two big doors leading to the foyer of the school. We walked back in pretty much silence till we got to my room. Macey opened the door and let me walk in.

"Someone will be here to pick you up in the morning. Goodnight Raven." She turned and left with a smile on her face, but before she shut the door I said, "Goodnight Mrs. Winters." The door clicked shut and she locked it leaving me in the room till morning...

The week went by in a flash. It was now Friday and I was walking towards sub level 1 with Cameron and Zach for cov ops. Sub level 1 was definitely nicer than sublevel 4. Sublevel 1 still looked like apart of the class rooms like we had in the main floors. Sublevel 4 looked like caves and a prison.

When I got off the elevator we were walking down a hallway off to the right to the class room at the very end.

We reached the classroom and it was a large classroom with a desk at the front of the room, about 20 desks all facing the front, and a door that lead to another room labeled disguises.

Zach and Cammie walked over to the desk at the front and sat in two chairs off to the side of it. I walked to the back of the classroom and set in a desk at the back. Students started to trickle in. Will, Luke, Alexa, and Kourt walked in and came to sit by me in the back. Will sat to my right with, Alexa sat infront of me and kourt sat in front of Will, and Luke sat in the desk in my left with Amanda in front of him.

Alexa turned to look at me and said, "I like your hair Raven. The brown suits you a lot more than the red, but you did look good in the red." Oh yeah I took a shower this morning and all the red color finally came out and it was back to its chocolate brown color.

"Thank you Alexa." I said with a slight classroom filled up with 20 students and finally Solomon walked in.

He took his seat at the front of the classroom room and said, "good afternoon everyone. Today we will be working on disguises. I will give each of y'all an identity and you will need to convince me, Mr. Goode, and Mrs. Goode of your disguise."

Alexa perked up at this, but everyone else just looked a little annoyed. I didn't really know how I felt on the subject. I was pretty good at disguise, but it wasn't my favorite thing to do.

We were handed our disguise identities and I saw that Alexa and I were going to work together to disguise ourselves as sister. At least I'm working with someone I know and she seems like she would be good at disguises. "Okay everyone head off to the disguise room and get started. You have 1 hour. Cameron is going to stay here to keep an eye on y'all." Zach said this and left with Joe.

I got up and walked off to the disguise room and found a spot I. The corner where Alexa and I could work without people staring at us the whole time.

"So I was think since we both have the same body type, skin color, and our features are almost alike we could take this a step further and go as twins." Alexa had an excited look on her face. She had a point. We did have the same body type so if we tried hard enough we could pass as twins.

"Okay. Sounds good to me. Let's get to work."


	10. Chapter 10

"So let's go pick out our outfits first. We are suppose to be two sisters who love horseback riding. So let's wear similar horseback riding gear." Alexa said this while scanning the different clothing section till we got to sports.

We walked over to the horseback riding clothes and saw two outfits in our size except one was green and black and one was blue as black. I pick the green one out while Alexa grabbed the blue one. We walked back over to our station and hung up our clothes.

Alexa studied me and said, "so I have a slightly smaller nose so I will put on a fake nose to match yours. Your eyes are jasmine like so we will do our eye makeup winged and the shadow will match our outfits. Our eye color needs to be both dark brown so you will need contacts. Then we will both put on a shade of pink lipstick. Our hair will be put into wigs so we both have black hair." She grabbed two of the same black wigs. Our hair was going to go down to our shoulders.

We got started one each other so I did our hair and put both our wigs into a side braid. Alexa did our makeup and I put in my contacts and made sure her nose looked real. By the time we were done with our makeup and hair we had 15 minutes left.

We both rushed to the changing room and put on the uniforms. When we stepped out I must say I couldn't tell the difference. We seriously looked like twins! It helped that we were both slim, muscular, and we were both the same height. She looked over at me and said, "wow we look like twins! Except the boobs are a dead give away. Mine are smaller than yours so I'll go put on a stuffed bra real quick so they look similar."

Once she was done we walked out with 3 minutes to spare. We sat down next to each other and waited for Zach and Joe to get back. Cameron was at the front of the class reading a book completely ignoring everyone else. We sat there and eventually all the students came out in there disguises.

Will and Luke did a very good job on there disguises. Will was a 40 year old politician and Luke was a 35 year old EMT. Dustin looked like he was supposed to be a science professor so he looked the same just older and different features and kourt looked like she was a tired mom going out for a night on the town with her girls. They all did pretty well at their disguises.

Joe and Zach walked back into the room and stood up at the front with Cameron. They all came to us one by one and graded us on our work. They finally got to me and Alexa.

"Alexa and Raven. Two sister who enjoy horseback riding." Zach said then looked up at us. All three of them had a shocked look on there face. Alexa and I glanced at each other and smirked. Zach turned to me and said "good job Alexa" then turned to Alexa and said "good job Raven".

Alexa looked like she was about to laugh and said, "uh Mr. Goode... I'm Alexa. That's Raven." She said pointing to me.

"Oh wow" Cameron said from beside him.

"Very good disguises ladies" joe said then moved on to grade the others. Zach looked confused, but turned and walked off to the next person to grade. Cameron stayed back and said, "you girls did awesome. I can't even tell you who's who. Well done." She smiled and joined Joe and Zach.

Will and Luke came up to us and sat down behind us. "You girls make some hot twins." Luke said as he sat down behind me.

"Why thank you Luke." Alexa said with a bright smile on her face. I just nodded my head and smiled at him. We all got our disguises off and was about to walk out of the classroom when we heard Joe speak up, "Raven, Luke, and Will. Can you stay behind for a little bit?" We all nodded and walked up to the teachers.

Zach glanced and me and said, "so we know we told Raven she couldn't go out into town. However, we will allow her to on one condition." I peeked up at this. They were actually considering letting me leave? Will and Luke said at the same time, "well what is it?"

Cameron moved in front of me and said, "we are going to put a tracker on you. Zach, myself, Bex, Grant, Macey, Joe, and Rachel are all going as well. We won't be watching you the entire time since you will be with our kids, but we will be tracking you. And if you leave at any point and are not within a certain range we will detonate the tracker and you will fall into a coma."

Lord. They are taking serious precautions about this, but I don't blame them. I just really wana get out of the school for a little while. Even if that means putting a tracker in me and possibly being put into a coma...

I looked at all of them and said, "I'll do anything at this point to get out of this hell hole." With that being said Elizabeth was walking in at this point with a gun looking device. I guess that's what has the tracker in it. Cameron came up to me and said, "turn around. The tracker is going to go into the back of your neck." I the turned around and lifted up my hair to give her access to my neck. I heard the click and felt the sting of the tracker being implanted into me. Liz looked at me and said, "if you for some reason try to remove the tracker it will cause it to detonate, so I would recommend leaving it alone."

Awesome...

Will POV:

I watched as Raven was escorted back to her room by Rachel and everyone began to leave except me, mom, and dad. I could tell they wanted to talk to me so I hung back with them. "So what's up?"

"Well when you and the gang go out to town tonight we want you to keep an eye on Raven. I don't think she will try anything, but better safe than sorry." Mom said.

"Do you think she still wants to kill us?" Dad shook his head and said, "no I don't think she does, but that doesn't mean she won't do the job she has been given and that's what worries me. Even if she doesn't want to kill us, who's to say she won't Cary out the orders given to her by the circle."

Damn dad has a point. Even if Raven acts like she doesn't care about our school I can tell she enjoys it. She feels like she belongs here. And she does.

Mom broke the tension by saying, "well. I don't know about you guys, but I'm going to go shower and freshen up before we head into town. Tell Luke the same thing we told you."

"Yes ma'am. Love you guys!"

"Love you to sweat heart" mom said.

"Love you too" dad said and they strutted off our the door with me following them. We got off the elevator and agreed to meet at 5:30 to go into town.

Raven POV:

It was 5:25 when there was a nock at my door. It opened to reveal Grant. "Are you ready?" He asked. I nodded my head and left out the door with him. I was wearing shorts, a blue v neck tank top, a leather jacket, and converse. My hair was down in curls and my makeup was slightly done with just some mascara and lip gloss.

"So Grant..."

"Mr. Newman"

"Yeah Grant, so how are you and Rebecca?" He stiffened when I said her name and turned to look at me. "You have no right to ask me that."

"Oh and why is that?" I asked with a fake hurt and curious expression.

"Because you are apart of the circle. I don't care if Zach and Cammie trust you, but me, Bex, and everyone else doesn't." He was walking towards me at this point making me back up into the wall. "You are a killer. Don't think of a second you have everyone fooled with your innocent act. In my eyes and everyone else's you don't belong here." He was trying to intimidate me. I stood my ground and walked towards him making him back up this time.

"I don't care what you think of me Grant Newman. Your smart to know that I am the enemy. To not trust me. So if you don't trust me, then why let your kids anywhere near me? It's not just the adults the circle wants killed. It everyone they hold dear to thier hearts they want killed as well. That means your kids." He was loosing the mask he hid his emotions behind. He was still backing away from me, but I came to a stop.

Something in what I said made me feel guilty for wanting to kill all them... maybe I shouldn't... no stop. Don't think like that. The circle is my family, it's where I grew up... but I feel like this is where I belong.

Before he could tell what I was thinking I put an evil smirk on my face and glared at him and said, "that means my mission is to kill everyone. And what better way to make you all suffer than to kill your kids and make you all watch? Or maybe this whole bad ass act I'm doing is fake. Maybe I don't want to kill anyone. Maybe I want to change." I said this to try and throw him off.

He looked taken back by what I said. He looked confused. "No. Someone like you could never change."

"But Joe changed. Solomon was apart of the circle for forever till Mathew Morgan came along and he decided to switch sides. And Zach's mother was a head agent of the circle and she wanted to kill Cameron." I looked at him to try and see what he was thinking.

"They were forced into the circle. Joe Solomon left and earned everyone's trust. Zach left when he was old enough to realize what was going on was wrong. You are still apart of the circle and killing people even when you know what your doing is wrong."

"Joe was 16 when he joined. He knew what was right and what was wrong, yet he was still apart of it. Who's to say I'm just like Zach? A girl raised in the hell hole trying to find a way out." He was silent. He just turned and started walking to the elevator. I followed in pursuit and got into the elevator with him. It was an awkward silence till we stepped out of the elevator when I heard, "Raven!" I turned and saw Alexa running up to me and embracing me into a hug. "I'm so excited you get to come with us!" She said into my ear. I just hugged her back and smiled "me too."

Macey looked at us with a worried expression as well as everyone else. I guess they were scared I would do something to Alexa for hugging me. I actually kinda liked Alexa.

Zach spoke first, "so is everyone ready?" Everyone said yes and we all filed out the front door and into 2 vans. Luke, Will, kourt, Amanda, Cameron, Grant, and Rachel all piled into one van while me, Joe, Zach, Macey, Alexa, Bex, And Dustin all got into the other. Joe was driving and Dustin was in the passenger seat. I sat in the middle row with Zach and Bex at my sides while Alexa and Macey sat I. The back.

"Hey Mr. Solomon! Can we turn on some music?" Alexa asked.

Dustin answered her instead, "the van doesn't have radio Alexa." Alexa just rolled her eyes and threw on her head phones. It was only a 10 minute drive to town, but the awkward silence and Dustin's rant about pyrotechnics made it feel like an hour...

I was so happy when we finally pulled up to the parking lot and all got out of the vans. Alexa grabbed my hand and said, "let's go shopping!" I looked back at the group and saw Cameron just nod her head telling me it was okay to go. I kinda wanted her to say something cause to be honest I hated shopping. I guess Zach and the others saw my expression and started laughing.

Will, Luke, Dustin, Kourteney, and amanda all followed Alexa and I as she dragged me into a store. We walked into the store and I have to say I liked the style. I walked around with Girls and everyone was picking out outfits to try on. Or more like Alexa was throwing clothes at us to try on. Will, Luke, and Dustin looked bored. I was dragged into a changing room and began to try on the outfit Alexa picked out for me.

I looked at myself in the mirror and loved the outfit. It was a black off the shoulder top, black ripped jean shorts that faded down to white, a grey beanie, and black combat boots.

The next outfit was a black skirt, whit flimsy t-shirt, a leather jacket and the combat boots.

The third and final outfit had to be my favorite though. It was a blood red crop top, black ripped skinny jeans, the leather black jacket, and the combat boots.

I showed all the outfits to Alexa and she said I had to get every single one. So I payed for the outfits up front and waited outside on a bench with the guys for the rest of the girls to get done.

"Hey Raven. Find anything nice?" Luke asked when I walked up.

"Actually yes. I have 3 new outfits."

Will smiled at me and said, "did you have fun?"

"Totally" I said with a sarcastic voice and laughed. They all joined in with my laughing. I sat down in between Luke and Will and we chatted till the girls finally came out of the store with a bunch of bags.

"Great! I'm hungry! Let's go!" Luke said grabbing my bags and walking off towards the food shops. I just followed him as well as the others. No one was protesting because we were all pretty hungry. We walked into a pizza shop and sat down at a table.

"Hello, welcome to hank's pizza the finest pizza in town how may I serve you?" The waitress asked. She looked tired with her red hair in a messy bun and flour all over her outfit. "Hi! We would like to order 2 large pizzas. One will be half pepperoni and half cheese. The other will be yalls specialty pizza. And we would all like waters to drink" Luke said as the waitress quickly wrote down the order and left. We were sitting in a round booth and the order went Alexa, Kourt, Will, me, Luke, Dustin, Amanda.

Will turned to look at me and asked, "tell us about yourself Raven."

"Like what?" I asked confused that they actually wanted to know something about me. "Like anything. Fave color, food, sports, anything!" Luke said from my right.

"Well I like the color green and blue, I like angle hair pasta, i like soccer and basketball, I like to hike, and I love the beach just not the water."

Alexa smiled and said, "you should come with me to my grandparents condo in Maui. You would love it there!" I smiled back at her and nodded my head.

Amanda spoke up and said, "where are you from?"

I looked at her and said, "I actually don't know. I can't remember much before I was 8." They all looked at me with confused expressions, but I quickly asked "Well you all seem very close. Did you all grow up together?" Hoping this would change the conversation of my life.

Luke grinned and said, "not all of us. Zach, Alexa, me, Dustin, Christian and Hunter all grew up together. We met kourteney and amanda here in the 7th grade. They come from normal families."

"Who's Christian and Hunter?"

Alexa spoke, "Christian is my brother and Hunter is Lukes brother."

"So all of y'all have siblings except for Will and Dustin?" I asked curiously.

Will looked sad and said, "I had a sister."

"Had?"

"We lost her when she was 7. We were twins."

I looked at him with sadness in my eyes and said, "I'm so sorry Will."

Luke chimed in to lighten the mood, "yeah his sister was amazing! Just at 7 she could totally out wit us and beat us at anything. And she was one heck of a prankster."

Will laughed and said, "I still remember the time she put glitter in all the ceiling fans and put koolaid in the shower heads. Mom was so pissed, but dad and I thought it was hilarious that everyone had bright red hair and glitter was everywhere!"

We all laughed at this and the waitress brought everyone there drinks and the pizzas. I had fun at dinner and oh my God the pizza was sooo good! We finished our food and talked for forever when we finally decided to leave and it was dark outside. It was around 9:23 when we walked out of the store.

I looked over and saw Cameron and Zach watching us. They were sitting on a bench talking. "Hey Raven lets go to the ice cream parlor!"

"Sure" I said and was about to follow them when I felt like someone was watching me. Not one of the adults, but someone else. I turned to look down at the park where trees made the already darkness look darker. I noticed someone leaning against the tree looking into town. I began to panic when I realized it was a circle agent.

It was Jessica.


	11. Chapter 11

Jessica was my second in command that I made in charge of the group when I knew I was going to get 'captured'. I wonder what she's doing here. I glanced around and saw 2 more circle agents and I knew they had to have this place surrounded. I looked over at Zach and Cameron and they were talking about something. They glanced my way and I remained calm and pretended to walk off with the group.

I had a guys cell phone on me that I pick pocketed earlier. I had also stolen a few things from one of the stores I went into. I made the phone into a device that could stun my tracker for about 10 minutes. The device that was tracking me would then track the phone for that time.

I quickly stunned my tracker and ran up to Alexa and put the phone in her purse. "Hey guys I gotta use the restroom I'll be back in 5. Just wait here." I said and took off into a store next to us. It was a restaurant which means there was a back door somewhere. I found it and went out into the back alley way. Looking at my watch I had 9minutes and 23 seconds left.

I stayed hidden in the shadows till I saw jess walk by. I took a closer look and realized she wasn't looking for me. She hadn't seen me. I forgot she knew me when I had red hair and blue eyes. My dark brown hair and green eyes made me look Completely different. So then who was she watching? I turned and followed there gaze when it landed on all the adults. No... No way... no way would they be stupid enough to attack in the city with all these people around. I walked up to a groups of circle agents sitting by a hot dog stand and listened in on there conversation.

Jess walked up to the and said, "remember the job tonight is to only capture Zach. Get him away from the group without drawing attention."

It was smart to only take one of them, but something in me told me to warn Zach. I looked over to where Zach and Cameron were sitting and realized they weren't there. 'Shoot where are they'? I started to walk down the side walk towards Will and everyone else when in the distance I saw a flash of blonde hair turning a corner towards the park. I ran that way knowing it was Cameron. As I was turning the corner I heard the sounds of fighting. Cameron was fighting 3 circle members while Zach was trying to fight off 4 of them.

I had put on a black hoodie at this point and draped the hood over my face so I wouldn't be recognized. I took off down the alley towards them and knocked one of the circle agents out that was fighting Zach. Zach glanced my way with a confused expression, but kept fighting off the circle agents. I was fighting off 2 agents when I heard Zach yell, "Cammie!" I turned to see she was knocked out and laying on the ground. Well kinda. She was kinda awake.

One of the agents shoved me into Zach and they were circling us with defiant looks on their faces. I kept my head down, but saw that there was 6 of them and only 2 of us.

"Well well well what do we have here?" It was Jessica. She stepped out in front of us and was studying me. "And who might you be?" They were all looking at me. I just kept my head down.

"What do you want?" Zach asked with anger laced in his voice.

"You" jess said in a 'matter of fact' tone. "But not whoever this is behind the hood. Get rid of her. We only need Mr. Goode here."

They instantly attacked us. 3 men came straight at me and I was trying to defend them off. All of a sudden Bex and Grant came running around the corner with Macey, Rachel, and Joe following behind. I turned to Zach and grabbed his hand and took off towards the park. He struggled against my grasp but I held on tight and kept running. 3 agents came out of the shadows and ran after us.

"Who are you? Where are we going?"

I didn't say anything. I kept my hand tight around his and kep pulling him away from the people chasing us. I guess he knew by now I wasn't a threat. We ran into the Forrest and I drug him behind some trees and we hid there.

"Which way did they go?" I heard one of the circle agents say.

"I think this way" another answered.

We heard there footsteps running further into the Forrest. Zach turned to look at me and said, "Raven?" I just smirked at him and looked up to see if the cost was clear. "But how? Your tracker says your still in town." I looked back down at him and sat next to him on the ground.

"I stunned the tracker. It should be coming back on any second now and you will see my real location." He looked at me with a puzzled look so I carried on, "I saw Jessica, the girl who was the leader of the group you just ran into. She didn't notice me and I wanted to know why they were here. So I stunned the tracker long enough to find out they were here to kidnap you. When I went to go try to warn you I was too late and they blocked you and Cameron off in that alley way. So I thought I would help get you out of there."

"Why? Why would you help me?"

"News flash Zach. You don't know everything about me." I paused and said, "plus I wouldn't have taken you. It would have been better if they waited and attacked yalls kids." He stared at me and just shook his head.

"No I think you really did want to help me."

"Sure you keep telling yourself that. I just think they attacked at the wrong place and wrong time."

"Sure and you keep telling yourself that. I can see through you Raven. You are torn between what your job is and what you believe in."

"Keep your voice down they are still out there" I practically almost yelled at him. He was talking way to loud and I didn't want a lecture from him right now.

I turned to him and said, "look we will finish this conversation later let's just get back to the others." I began to walk back towards town and realized Zach wasn't beside me. "Where are you going?" I asked Zach.

"I am going to figure out where they went and what there plan is."

"Are you crazy?! Your going to get yourself captured! It's a trap. They know we were hiding. They are planning on us following them to get answers so they can attack us!" He just kept walking the other direction. I ran up to him and tackled him. He tried to push me off but I kept a hand over his mouth and said , "shh".

He went still and I heard the footsteps becoming louder now. "Where are they!" It was Jess voice.

"I'm sorry ma'am. We lost them."

"You lost them?! You have got to be kidding me. The leader specifically told us to come back with one of them. Zachary was the perfect one to chose. How the hell did you lose him?"

"I'm sorry, but that girl he was with was good. She saved him and they ran into the woods, but we lost them."

"That girl... let's go. Next time we attack I want her brought to me. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes ma'am"

"Let's go"

Zach and I stayed still into we heard all the footsteps disappear. I glanced down at Zach and we both nodded and got up to head back to town. We sprinted all the way there to find everyone near the vans. Zach ran up to Cameron checking to make sure she was okay. She was awake, but had a huge bump on her head.

Everyone was looking to Zach for answers. He turned to look at me and said, "thank Raven over here for saving my ass." They all then turned there attention to me.

Bex walked up to Zach and asked, "you mean to tell me Raven here was the hooded figure that saved you and Cam?" Zach just nodded and had that stupid smirk on his face.

"Looks like she can't decide what team she wants to be on"Zach said. I just rolled my eyes and got into the van. Alexa looked at me and asked, "so why are you still here if you were able to deactivate your tracker?"

I looked at her and said, "I only stunned it. It should be back online now."

Everyone was still looking at me so I said, "it's been a long night. Can we please just go back to the school?" Cameron turned around in her seat and said, "you heard her let's get going. Plus I want to get my head checked out before it becomes too late." They all got into the vans and we headed off back to the school.

We were walking through the halls when Rachel turned to me, "Raven. I want to thank you for helping us tonight. Well helping Zach and Cammie." I just looked at her and walked away.

I was walking towards the elevator when I heard Zach say, "Raven wait!" He turned to all the students and said, "kids go to your rooms." With that being said they all left. Zach turned back to me and said, "look there is an extra room we can put you in. It's nicer than sublevel 4."

I turned to look at him and asked, "and you trust me to not try to escape?" He laughed and said "no. It's a room right by mine and Cammies. We would put a special lock on the door so you couldn't leave and the window is bulletproof glass so u can't open it." He smiled at me "it's yours if you want it."

I just shook my head and said, "why not. It's gotta be better than being in that tiny jail cell."

Cameron spoke and said, "oh just wait till you see the room." With that being said Cammie and Zach went off to the infirmary and everyone left except for Joe and Grant. "Follow us" joe said and began to walk up the stairs to the third floor.

We came to the room that was going to be mine and Joe unlocked the door. I walked in and was amazed by the room. It was huge! There was a king bed on the center far right wall, a desk next to it in the left and a nightstand on the right. There was a flatscreen tv and a couch with a coffee table on the closest wall by the door. On the left wall was two doors. One lead to a master bathroom and the other lead to a huge walk in closet. On the center wall was a large bullet proof glass window that outlooked the pond. It was beautiful.

"I guess she likes it." Grant said while looking at Joe then back to me. I just nodded my head at them.

Joe looked at me and said, "Zach will be here in The morning to get you for breakfast. Goodnight Raven." And with that being said they left. I heard a few clicks on the door and then a beep. They weren't lying when they said they were going to lock me in here.


	12. Chapter 12

Cammie POV:

Zach waited in the waiting area while the doctors checked my head. After about an hour of checking the doctor came in and said, "your free to go Cammie. Just a slight concussion. Nothing to be concerned about. Take it easy tomorrow though." I thanked her and walked out with Zach following me.

"What did the doctor say?" He asked me with a worried expression.

"That I only have a week to live. Terrible really." I said to him with a straight face. He just stared at me and laughed. I looked at him with a playful hurt expression, "how is my death funny?"

He began to walk away and said, "I'm finally getting rid of you." He joked and I gasped and ran up to him and jumped on his back. "Take that back." I said while making my voice sound seductive. I felt him shiver as he grabbed me and brought me around to the front of him where I was now straddling him.

"And why would I do that?" He smirked at me with an amused expression.

"Because if you don't then I guess your sleeping on the couch tonight." He pretended to look her and said, "oh please not the couch. I'll do anything to make it up to you." His voice was laced with sarcasm and he was pouting. It was really cute.

I leaned in to pretend to kiss him and said against his lips, "oh I can think of some ways you can make it up to me." I said this and started to kiss him fiercely. I still loved Zach just as much as when I first fell in love with him. Sure he has done things to really piss me off, but I love him all the same. We were kissing very passionately for a while and his hand was sliding up back while one was holding my upper thigh. I was still stranding him and he was leaning against the wall. Things were getting pretty heated when we heard someone say, "Oh God my eyes! Do you really have to show that much affection in public? So gross. I'm blind!"

We sprang apart and that's when I noticed it was my son Will. He was standing in the corner leaning against the wall with a disgusted look on his face. "Hey William" Zach said from beside me with a blush filling his cheeks.

"Seriously mom. Dad. I know it's late at night, but your still in a school filled with kids. Your lucky it was just me who walked around the corner and saw that disgusting display."

I had a blush on my cheeks as well. I looked at Will and said, "I know honey. I'm sorry. We just... got carried away and..." Will put up his hand for me to stop talking and said, "I don't wana know. Anyways to change this awkward conversation... I was wondering if y'all had anything planned for tomorrow?"

I thought about it for a second but then shook my head no. "Did you want to do something?" I asked him.

"No just wanted to make sure nothing was going on. Is Raven allowed to hang out outside of her room besides coming out for meals of course."

Zach glanced at me then back to Will and said, "probably not. We still can't fully trust her."

"But she saved you both from getting taken by the circle today. That must mean something right. She is obviously changing!" He was getting upset.

I came up to him and said, "I know you all like hanging out with her, but even if she is changing she is still indecisive if she should carry out the task give to her or not by the circle."

"Well then could we at least hang with her in her room? With y'all in the room also? Being around her and hanging out with her may make her change her mind." I looked at Zach and he just gave me a slight nod. "Sure. Tomorrow after lunch." He had a smile on his face and said, "thanks mom. Dad." He began to walk off then turned around and said, "oh and before you resume whatever it was I walked in on. Please take it to yalls room. I don't want anyone seeing my parents getting into it."

I just laughed and grabbed Zach's hand and walked to our room. Our room was next to Ravens so I thought I would check in on her. As I walked up to the door I heard music playing. I quietly unlocked the door and leaned in to see what she was doing.

Raven was laying on her bed on her stomach with the computer playing a song called warrior by Beth Crowley. She obviously took a shower cause her hair looked slightly wet and was falling around her face in waves. She was reading a book and moving her fingers as if she was playing the piano with the song. She looked so innocent and ordinary. She was beautiful laying there singing the song with ease. She had a very lovely voice. Zach peeked his head in and whispered, "she is a very good singer." I just nodded my head and leaned against the door frame watching her. I wondered how she became apart of the circle.

"Cam you look like a stalker just standing here watching her." That brought me out of my thoughts and I turned to look at Zach. He had a smirk on his face. I just smiled at him the turned to leave Ravens room. I made sure to shut and lock the door without a sound and walked back to our room.

Ravens POV:

I woke up with music still playing on the computer. It was 7:32 am. I realized I had accidentally fallen asleep reading a book and listening to music. I got up, used the restroom, turned down the music, and laid back in bed. I was reading for maybe 30 minutes when I dozed back off to sleep.

I was jolted out of my sleep to see Zach and Cameron walking into my room.

"Good morning Raven" Cameron said and came over to me. I sat up out of bed and looked at the clock to see it say it as 9:27am. I just nodded at them. Zach spoke and said, "do you want to grab breakfast?"

I shook my head "no im good. I'll just wait till lunch." They looked at me curiously, by Zach turned and exited the room saying "okay. Your missing out on the amazing waffles the chef makes."

Cameron glanced at me and said, "you sure?"

"Yeah I'm not hungry"

"Okay. I'll be back here at 12:25 to get you for lunch."

"Okay" and with that being said she left.

Zach POV

I was walking down the hall to go get breakfast when I nearly ran into Mr. Steven.

"Oh I'm sorry Mr. Steven. Off to breakfast?" I asked him. He looked at me and nodded his head, "yes. Where is Raven? I thought you were supposed to get her for breakfast."

"Oh yes well she didn't want to have breakfast."

"Oh pity. She's missing out on the chefs waffles" I laughed at his comment and he just raised his eyebrow at me.

"That's what I told her."

"Well hopefully she will be down for lunch." I just nodded my head and walked off with him to the cafeteria. It was weird. He kept asking about Raven. I wonder why he was so interested in her.

Raven POV:

I was studying in my room. I don't know why. I already knew everything they were teaching us. I guess I was just bored. Back in the circle base I used to play piano and guitar a lot. I would always get lost in the music whenever I was upset or stressed and it would help me calm down. I never wanted to do anything with my musical talents I just like having an escape. It was the only thing I could do when I was in the circle that made me feel normal. It mad me forget just for that time that I was an assassin.

I packed up my work and put it on my desk frustrated and bored out of my mind. It was 12:03 now. I guess I better get ready to go to lunch. I got up and put on a white tank top, black sweats, and threw my hair into a messy bun. I honestly didn't care how I looked at the moment. I waited a little longer until there was a knock at the door. It clicked open and to my surprise in walked Zach, Cameron, Alexa, Will, Luke, Dustin, Kourt, and Amanda.

"Hey Raven" Alexa said carrying boxes of food that smelt delicious. I looked up at them with a questionable look and Will started laughing. "We brought you lunch. We were gonna hang out with you for a while so you weren't alone all day."

I gave them a small smile and said "thank you." Cameron handed me a Togo box and said, "it's Chinese. I'm guessing you like sesame chicken and fried rice?"

I was shocked that out of everything she could have picked out for me she guessed spot on. "Yeah. It's actually my favorite Chinese dish. Thank you."

We all sat around living area in my room by the tv. We chatted, ate lunch, and watched tv. We were watching criminal minds since it was my favorite show.

I was sitting in between Luke and Will at the moment. Will got up during the show and threw away everyone's trash. Luke helped him and they returned shortly. Luke looked at me and said, "I don't know how you can watch this. It's so obvious who the suspect is every time."

"Well I like it" I stated bluntly.

The episode ended and Alexa turned to me and said, "what do you wana do now Raven?" I looked at her and shrugged my shoulders, "I don't know. Maybe you guys can tell me about yourselves since you know more about me and I barely know anything about you all."

Zach looked and little skeptical, but he just nodded as did everyone else. Luke spoke first, "well I will go first. My favorite color is red, I love pizza, I enjoy working out, sports are a must, and I like to cook." That last one shocked me. I knew he loved to eat, but he is a guy. Guys don't normally cook. Will nudge me and said, "you have to try his spaghetti. It's really good." Everyone agreed and Alexa cleared her throat wanting to speak next.

"I love to shop, play sports, watch tv, hang with my girls, and I can cook, but I don't like to."

"Well I'll go next" it was Zach who spoke. I turned to look at him. "I was raised by a terrible mother, I met the love of my life at Gallagher, I like the color of Cams eyes, I love sports, and I like spending time with my family." Cameron was smiling at him happily the entire time till he said family. Something in her eyes change from happiness to sorrow. I noticed this and asked, "what's wrong?"

She looked up at me realizing she let her emotions show. She looked hesitant, but Will spoke from beside me and said, "she was thinking of my sister Clarissa. I didn't tell you the full truth on why she's not here anymore." I looked at him confused, "what do you mean? I just assumed she passed away. I don't mean to pry. You don't have to tell me."

He shook his head and said, "no. It's okay. Everyone pretty much knows except for you of course. She and I were both 7 when she was killed." A shadow crossed over his face as if he was remembering it. He continued "dad, mom, me, Clary, Luke, Hunter, Bex, and Grant were all hiking one day on a trip. We were in Oregon hiking in the mountains when we decided to rest next to a river. It had rained the day before so the water was raging and the levels were high."

I looked at him the entire time he was saying this with so much sadness in his eyes. Cameron had tears filling her eyes, but refused to let them spill. Zach seemed the worst out of all of them. He looked furious.

"We were sitting and talking when a splinter group from the circle my parents helped destroy came bursting out of the forest. We were attacked and Cary, dad, Hunter, Luke and myself took off while mom, Bex, and Grant stayed back to fight. We were trying to get away when a few broke through and came after us. Dad tried his best to fight them off, but it was 3 against 1. They tried to grab me, but Clary being the stubborn brat she was had to push me out of the way. She fought against him but they were too close to the river. He stumbled and they both fell in."

He stopped talking. The room was silent till Zach spoke, "They couldn't find her body. The river washed out to the ocean. There is no way she could have survived. The water was below freezing. She would have died within a couple minutes from hypothermia."

I looked down feeling another sensation of dejavu. They said there daughters name was Clarissa and that she died from being attacked and drowning. All of a sudden I got a cold pit feeling in my stomach as realization hit me. It couldn't be... could it? Before I could finish my thoughts we were interrupted.

There was a knock on the door. Mr. Steven walked in and said, "Oh hello everyone. I just came to ask if I could speak to Zach and Cameron real quick about an assignment."

I was just staring at him. I could tell he was lying. He came in here to talk to me. He didn't expect for everyone to be in here. "Of course. Everyone let's go. Raven we will be back or someone will to get you for dinner." It was Cameron who spoke and she stood up. They all said there goodbyes and headed out the door. Steven looked at me one last time grinning at me as he left the room. Cameron turned to look at me and started to say something, but I cut her off.

"Don't worry about getting me for dinner. It's in a hour and I'm tired and not hungry. I'm just gonna retire early." She nodded and smiled at me as she left the room saying goodnight.


	13. Chapter 13

That night I couldn't sleep well. I had a nightmare.

 _I was struggling against these arms wrapped around me. Whoever this was was trying to take me away. All I knew was this person was bad and I had to fight. I fought and fought until I didn't feel his arms around me anymore, but I felt the sensation of falling. Then it was cold. It was dark. And I couldn't breathe. I was underwater. I was trying to push myself to the surface, but was having no luck. I tried to scream for help, but no words formed. I was holding my breathe for as long as I could till I needed air. None came. Water filled my lungs and I began to gag. I sucked in more but only water was filling my lungs. I started to feel light headed. I felt like I was drifting in the water._

Zach POV

After dinner I told Luke and Will I would walk them back to their room. Will and Lukes room was a couple doors down from mine and Cameron's. We reach the tops of the stairs and turned down the hall to go towards there room. "You boys are quiet."

Will looked at me with a sad look, "I'm just thinking, anyways what did you and Mr Ste..." he didn't get to finish his question because as we were walking past Ravens room we heard screaming.

I rushed over to her door and unlocked it. I made my way into the room ready to fight, but realized Raven was in her bed thrashing at her sheets. Will and Luke rushed in next to me and took in the scene. I rushed over to Raven and realized she was having a nightmare. She kept yelling for help. I grabbed her to try and make her stop, but she fought against me. "Raven! Wake up! Your having a nightmare!"

Luke and Will came running up and we pinned her down. Luke began to speak to her, "Raven wake up. Come on Raven wake up." She was still screaming for help.

Cameron suddenly appeared beside me with a worried expression on her face. She tried to wake Raven up, but was still having no luck. Cameron looked at me, "what the hell is going on Zach?"

"I don't know we were passing by when I heard the screams and we rushed in here to find her like this!" All of a sudden she went limp her breathing steadied. We released her and backed up waiting to see if anything else was going to happen. She then woke up with a gasp.

She was panting and was sweating and shivering uncontrollably. She wrapped her arms around herself to try and stop her shaking, but it wasn't working. I looked at her and realized her eyes lost color and looked almost grey.

"Raven..." Will spoke causing her to jump at the sound of his voice. She looked at us realizing what just happened. "I'm sorry. It was just a nightmare. I'm sorry if I scared you guys." She looked genuinely sorry. Cameron walked up to her and place a hand on her back.

"Raven that wasn't just a nightmare. It was a memory wasn't it? What happened to you?" This caused Raven to get mad. She shrugged off Cameron's shoulder and looked at all of us with so much anger yet there was a hint of worry in her eyes and said, "I don't need your sympathy or kind words. There is nothing wrong. It was just a nightmare. Now I would suggest you leave this room before I get even more upset."

I grabbed Cameron and gestured for Luke and Will to get out of the room. They walked out and I drug Cammie to the door.

Cammie POV

I watched as Raven got out of bed and walked over to the bathroom. She looked lost and scared. I couldn't just leave her so I pushed Zach off of me and went to follow Raven to the bathroom. I walked in and saw her sitting on the floor with her knees to her chest and face buried in her knees. I walked over and put a hand on her leg. She didn't shrug me off. I sat down beside her, embraced her in a hug, and we just sat in silence for almost 20 minutes until she finally spoke.

"I'm sorry for getting angry back there. I just... it's just that..." I didn't let her finish cause I knew she didn't want to talk about it.

"I understand Raven. You know I was taken by the circle once. I was tortured and lost my memory of the time they kept me. Well let's just say I didn't come back from all that perfectly fine. I had a ton of nightmares. They were memories being played over and over in my dreams and I was reliving them. So I can tell that nightmare you were having wasn't just a nightmare."

She looked at me and gave a slight smile. "Nice to know I'm not the only crazy one."

I laughed at her comment and said, "You are not crazy, neither am I. We're just different in a little bit of a messed up way, but it's not our fault. Let's get you back to bed." I held out my hand and she hesitantly took it. We walked back into her room and she crawled into bed.

I was just walking out when she said, "Cameron!" I turned and looked at her. "Thank you." I gave her a small smile and said, "of course, your welcome. I'll be next door if you need me." With that said I walked out of the room. Zach, Will, and Luke were all waiting in the hallway for me with confusion and worry in their eyes.

"Come on guys. Let's go to bed. She is fine." They didn't argue with me and just turned to leave to go to our rooms.

Raven POV:

I hated having those nightmares. I tend to get that specific one a lot, but it's never been as vivid and felt so real. I walked over to the door after laying in bed awake for what felt like days. I looked at the clock and it said it was 4:47am. Perfect no one is up.

I was able to disable the alarm system on the door and was able to pick the locks. After about 10 minutes I was opening the door and looking out to see if the cost was clear. No one was in sight so I grabbed my gym shoes and clothes and made my way down stares. No one was up at this hour at all. I walked out the double doors outside and to the gym. I was about to open the doors when I heard someone's voice approaching from behind the gym. I hid quickly and was going to wait for them to pass. The figure stopped in front of the gym and was talking on the phone.

"No I haven't been able to talk to her alone. They keep her locked up in a room and when she is out one of them is always with her." It was Tim Steven...

I continued to listen to him talk.

"No... I don't know... she is getting close to them, but I fear that she may be getting too close... what is she finds out... she has to have her suspicions. She's not dumb... okay I better go... I'll talk to you later... yeah... bye" he began to walk back to the school. I stayed in the shadows until he walked through the doors and was gone.

I walked into the gym wondering what he was talking about. I knew he was talking about me, but what did he mean by 'if I found out'? I needed to clear my head. I walked to the locker room and put on my gym clothes. It consisted of black shorts, my blue sports bra, and white shoes. I walked out and sat on a bench in the corner. I put my hair up into a pony tail and walked over to the upstairs track. I strapped my I pod to my arm and put in my headphones and started my workout music. I began to run.

I ran for a little over an hour and looked at the time. It was almost 6:27am and some people would be waking up soon. I walked over to the punching bag and began to punch and kick at the bag. I was practicing all different techniques. Once I was done and tired from working out at the bag I went over to where they kept the knives in a case locked up. It didn't take me long to figure out the code and I pulled them out. Knife throwing was one of my favorite things to do. Well that and archery. I must say that I am pretty good with a cross bow.

I walked over to where the target practice was and punched in a few obstacles on the machine. I took my stance and saw 8 targets pop up. Each one just kept getting farther away. The farthest one was about half a football field away and a few of the targets had a dummy in front of them that was supposed to be a damsel in distress. I started throwing my knifes each one hitting the target spot on.

I came to the last one which had one of the dummies standing in front of it. So I'm going to have curve it at the last second to hit the target straight in the head. The target was a dummy about 6'1" and the damsel was about 5'7". It was going to be a close tight squeeze to hit the target. I took in a deep breathe and threw the knife. It soared through the room and...

Zach POV

I woke up around 6:50am and got my stuff packed to go work out at the gym. Cammie was still asleep so I made sure to be quiet when leaving the room. Grant met me downstairs at the door. Sunday mornings we like to wake up and work out together to stay well trained. We were equal in fighting so we gave each other quiet a bit of competition.

"Hey man. Ready to workout?" Grant asked when I walked up.

"Yeah always." We walked out of the school and towards the gym. I pushed open the doors and walked in, but was stopped by the sight of someone in here. Grant raised his eyebrow at me and I shrugged. We walked closer to see who was in here. It was Raven... 'how did she get out of her room?' I thought to myself.

She was throwing knives at a bunch of targets. She had her headphones in so she couldn't hear us and Grant asked, "how did she get the knifes out?"

"I don't know." I looked over to where we keep the knives and the compartment was open. "I guess she figured out the combination."

He looked at me then back at Raven, "she is good. Really good. Do you think she can hit the last target?"

"I guess we are about to find out, but I doubt it. It's a hard shot." Raven grabbed her last knife for the last throw. She took a deep breathe and brought her arm back then through the knife with so much force. It whisked through the air and just barely curved at the last second causing the knife to go straight into the middle of the target head.

"Oh my God..." was all that came out of my mouth. I looked at Grant to see a surprised look on his face as well.

Raven POV:

It hit dead center in the targets head. I was so proud of myself. I got the knifes and and took each one out of the targets. When I turned around I saw the room was still empty. I guess I better get back to my room before anyone notices I have gone missing. I put the knives back a locked the case. I ran to get my gym bag and burst out the door. When I did this I ran into a figure and landed on my butt. I looked up and saw Zach and Grant staring down at me.

"Well well well... what do we have here?" Grant asked looking at Zach then back to me.

"I think someone broke out of her room." Zach said smirking at me. He put out his hand to help me up and I took it. I stared at them expecting them to say more until Cameron came running out the doors of the school. She looked worried but when her eyes landed on us she relaxed.

Zach leaned down and whispered, "looks like you've been caught." I glared at him then turned to Cameron.

"Raven what the heck. How did you get out of your room?"

"The lock mechanism you have on the door is pretty easy to unlock. And I just wanted to work out. I'm done now. I was just heading back to the room."

She looked at me to see if I was telling the truth and turned to Zach. "Did you know about this?"

"No. Grant and I were walking out here when Raven burst through the doors and ran into me. Calm down Cam she's still here. And hasn't killed anyone."

I just glared at him and walked off towards the school. Cameron ran up to me and began to walk beside me. "Hey next time just tell me."

"Well I got up at 4:30 and you were asleep. I didn't see any harm in doing what I did."

"Well still let me know next time. Do you want breakfast?" I shook my head no.

"I'm okay I'm just gonna go back to my room." She looked at me and grabbed my wrist.

"Raven you barely ate lunch yesterday and you haven't eaten since then. You need to eat something."

"I'm fine Cameron." I said this and walked off to my room locking the door behind me. I went to the bathroom to take a shower and get cleaned up for the day. When I was out of the shower and getting dressed I heard a knock at the door. The door creeped open and I realized it hadn't been locked. Weird.

Tim Stevens walked in a looked at me. He looked outside into the hall then came into the room and shut the door behind him. He walked over and sat on the couch crossing his arms and staring at me.

"Any bugs?"

I just shook my head and said, "Hello Tim."

"Hello 'Raven' I was wondering how your plan was going?"

"It's going. Kinda hard when you are constantly locked up and you have an escort everywhere you go."

"Just as long as you know which side your on. The side you belong on." I stared at him. I was confused. It sounded like he was challenging me to say I was switching sides.

"Oh I know which side I'm on, do you know which side you are on 'Tim'?" He smirked at me and chuckled at my question.

"Oh I know which side I'm on. However, you, I don't believe you do. You seem to be getting pretty close to Zach, Cameron, Will, Luke, and Alexa. Your old circle group came and attacked y'all in town to take Zachary yet they said some mysterious girl stopped them from achieving that mission. They said she had brown hair and green eyes. Now who here fits that description?"

I stared at him and without batting and eye I said, "it was too obvious and not the right time. Plus Greg wants me to get close to them. That's what I'm trying to do."

"Hmm" he stared at me for a good 2 minutes then got up and walked to the door. He turned back and said, "I will be checking up on you again very soon Clare." With that said he turned and walked out the door. I stared in shock. He knew my real name. No one knew my real name besides Greg.

I need answers...


	14. Chapter 14

Will POV

I was walking to go check on Raven and bring her some food when I saw Professor Steven going into her room.I was curious as to why so I walked to my room and looked up to see the air vent that connects our rooms. I jumped up pushing the vent aside and climbed in making as little noise as I could. I was up and climbing through when I heard voices.

"Oh I know which side I'm on, do you know which side you are on Tim?" Raven said his name with venom in her voice.

I heard him chuckle and say, "Oh I know which side I'm on. However, you, I don't believe you do. You seem to be getting pretty close to Zach, Cameron, Will, Luke, and Alexa. Your old circle group came and attacked y'all in town to take Zachary yet they said some mysterious girl stopped them from achieving that mission. They said she had brown hair and green eyes. Now who here fits that description?" I looked in the room to see Raven keeping up her emotionless facial expression and tough personality.

She said, "it was too obvious and not the right time. Plus Greg wants me to get close to them. That's what I'm trying to do." He just stared at her and said, "hmm" then walked off to the door. I started to back out, but he paused at the door. He turned and looked at Raven and said, "I will be checking up on you again very soon... Clary." I was confused why he called her that. I looked at Raven and she looked like she was scared and going to be sick. I had to tell mom and dad. Professor Steven was working for the circle and Raven apparently isn't The Raven we know.

I started to crawl out the vent when I heard, "Will, I know your there."

Raven POV:

Realization started to dawn on me on and I was freaking out. While I was talking to Tim I heard something in the vent. Once I knew Tim was a safe distance from the room and couldn't hear anything I said, "Will, I know your there."

I heard shuffling in the vent then Will popped open the vent and jumped down into the room. He put the vent back and turned around and just stared at me. "You know I have to go tell mom and dad about professor Steven." I just kept staring at him. I was making him uncomfortable cause he started ringing his hands.

"You really shouldn't have been here" I finally said.

"And why would that be? Because I foiled your plan, I found out who the mole is here at Gallagher, or that you are a complete fraud." He was angry at me.

"Look Will I'm sorry. I... "

"Save it. I'm informing my parents and your finally going to leave Gallagher. You will be locked up in a prison the rest of your life." He started to walk out the door, but I grabbed his hand and yanked him back.

"What the hell Raven let me go! Or is that even your name?" I started to answer him, but the the door opened and Professor Steven was standing in the doorway.

"Oh no now we can't have you going and telling everyone our plan." He came in, shut the door, and locked it. I felt Will tense up and a flash of fear crossed his face.

Will POV

Fear ran through me knowing I was in a very bad position. However to my surprise Raven, or Clare whatever her name is, stepped between me and professor Steven. She was acting like she was protecting me, but why?

"What do you think your doing?" Steven said with anger coming from his voice.

"We are not hurting him." Raven said.

"This is what I was afraid of. You have become to close to them. You actually care for them."

Raven looked like she was about attack him. "I have not become soft. I just finally realized that the Circle is not where I belong." I looked at her and was shocked by what she said. Did she really mean it? I hope so.

Professor Steven just laughed and said, "well I guess that means I have to kill you both." Once he said that he pulled out a gun and aimed it right at her. She didn't even flinch. She just calmly said, "take me Tim. Leave William. You don't have to kill him. You know everyone was going to find out eventually."

He smirked at her and said, "now where is the fun in that?"

"Well let's see. We would actually get out of here without rousing suspicion. Versus you let that gun go off then you send the whole school in a panic and we won't be able to get out of here." Professor Steven lowered his gun and walked over to Raven. He aimed the gun at her back and said, "don't make any noise to draw attention got it?" She just nodded her head and they took off to the door. I started to follow them, but he shut the door and locked it before I could reach them. I had to get out of here and warn mom and dad.

I ran over to the vent and climbed through it landing in my room. I ran out to find no one in the hallway. Where did they go? I ran down the hallway and into the main lobby where I saw Luke. "Luke! He took Raven! We have to tell the adults!"

A few students were in the hall giving me weird looks at my outburst. Luke looked confused and said, "what are you talking about. She was walking with professor Steven outside."

I went pale, "that's who is taking her! He is apart of the circle! He was going to take me, but she made him take her instead!" I said running outside to try and catch them. Luke caught up and was running with me. We burst through the doors and I saw a van pulling up outside the front gate and Professor Steve dragging her with him to the gate.

"Let her go!" I yelled at him. He pulled out his gun and aimed it at her head.

"I recommend you stay back or I will shoot" I froze at his words. Dad and Grant came running out the doors of the gym and took in the scene. Once they saw what was going on they ran over to Luke and me.

Raven POV

No they can't be here. Zach and Grant were here with Luke and Will. Zach spoke and said, "What's going on? Tim let Raven go."

Agent Steven just laughed from beside me and said, "now why would I do that?"

"We aren't going to let you leave without a fight." I felt my stomach turn at this. I looked from Steven to Zach and stared at him in the eyes and said, "Zach just let me go with him. I don't want any of y'all getting hurt... or worse."

Luke then yelled "no! Raven please!"

Tim spoke up, "as touching as this is we really must get going, but I look forward to seeing you all soon." The gates open and we backed out of the lot. "Don't worry we will make sure we take Very good care of her." With that being said he pushed me into the van and jumped in the seat next to me and we took off down the road.

We were driving for almost five minutes when I heard the driver say "boss they are following us."

"Call for back up." He got out his gun and looked over at me. "You are going to help us get out of here or I will kill William."

My stomach fell and I got very scared, but I didn't let him see. "Just out of curiosity. Why are you choosing William to kill?"

"Please Clare you know why."

"How do you know my real name? The only one who knows is agent Gregory."

"Well looks like he's not the only one. Plus I was there that day we pulled you from the water."

I was in shock now. "How... i don't understand. How do you know so much about me?"

"You want to know why? Then help us get out of here before they catch us." He rolled down the window and began shooting at the car behind us. I turned to see it was Zach driving with Grant in the passenger seat.

I had to do something. When we got into the car agent Steven here had handcuffed me. What was I supposed to do to help? I looked to see that Grant was shooting back at us now. The car suddenly swerved right and we were going off road now. Well this should be fun...

"Sir back up is on the way." The driver said not blinking and eye. Wow he is good. I turned and feared for Zach and Grant to face off against a bunch of circle members alone in the middle of nowhere. We were driving down a dirt road at this point through the forest when a shot blew out our tire. We were going to fast and the car spun, hit a large rock, and flipped. I felt like I was flying then no sooner did I feel a hard crash and felt myself being yanked backwards thankfully into the seats. I banged my head on something and began to see black spots... not good. Something wet began to fall down the side of my face.

Once the car stopped moving I looked over to see agent Steven lying there limp. I was hanging upside down, but he was lying on the on the ground since he had taken his seatbelt off. He was now moving slightly trying to regain consciousness. I looked over and started to rummaged through Stevens pocket to get the key to the cuffs. I found them and quickly and shaking in the process unhooked myself.

"Raven!" It was Luke's voice. Why was he here? I unbuckle and fell forward onto my shoulder. The car was upside down. I was lucky to be wearing my seat belt. I fell in glass that cut into my hands, arms, and legs. I didn't feel much since I was numb anyways.

"Raven?" This time it was Zach and he was close. I heard the door beside me being ripped open and someone grabbing me from the car. I looked up expecting to see Zach, but it was Jessica.

"Raven?" Jessica said with a confused look.

"Jess? What are you doing here?"

"Saving agent Stevens and obviously your the person I'm supposed to taken in. I thought you were dead, but you've been helping them all along?" She said them looking at Zach and sounding disgusted by the thought of it.

I looked at her face and it had betrayal written all over it. I stumbled out of her grasp and looked around. I saw Zach, Grant, Joe, Bex, Macey, Luke, Will, and Cameron all fighting circle agents. I looked back at Jess and said, "I didn't betray you at first. I was going undercover as a prisoner of theres to get close to them, but Jess this isn't right. This can't be who we are. We kill people. Innocent people. I can't live like that anymore."

"You betrayed us. And since our job is to make them suffer and your on there side now, guess that means I finally have a reason to kick your ass Clare."

I looked at her shocked. "I never told you my real name. How do you know?"

She just smiled wickedly and lunged at me. I blocked her, but I stumbled and lost my footing. I fell to the ground and was about to get back up when I was yanked by my hair. I cried out in pain and turned to punch her, but she grabbed my wrist and twisted. I rolled with the twisting of my arm and flipped over Jess. I then kicked her in the back of the head and she went stumbling down.

I looked up and saw they the circle agents were losing the fight. I suddenly started to feel nauseous and sissy all over again. I fell to the ground seeing spots form in my vision. I could feel myself loosing consciousness. I put my hand to my forehead and looked at my hand to see it was covered in blood. I must have hit my head worse than I thought. Before I passed out I saw a pair of green eyes looking at me with a worried expression and having a feeling of being picked up.

Will POV

We fought off the circle agents and made them retreat. They tried to take Raven and we were wondering why? And how could we be so blind to not tell that Tim Steven was a double agent working for the circle. I hated this. Now we were on our way back to Gallagher. I was in the car with my mom, my dad, Luke, and Raven who was passed out in the back. We were being followed by the van which had Grant, Bex, Macey, and Joe inside. I looked over at Mom and she said said, "you need to tell me everything that happened."

I glanced from Raven to my mom and said, "I saw professor Steven going into her room. So I climbed through the air ducts to hear what was going on. I heard him say how he doesn't know what side she is on anymore and how she saved Zach instead of him being taken. She disagreed and said is was all apart of her plan to get closer to us, but he didn't believe her so he left. Then Raven heard me in the vent I guess and called me out so I went into her room and we had an argument about who's side she is Steven came in through the door hearing our conversation and he said wanted to kill me."

Mom and dad tensed up when I said that, but I continued on "Raven then stepped between me and him and told him to back off. He said he would then have to kill us both, but she made an deal saying to take her and leave me. So that's what he did and then I was locked into the room. I escaped the way I got in and found Luke in the foyer where he saw Steven and Raven going outside. I told him what's going on and we rushed outside. You know the rest dad."

Mom looked back at me and said, "so she saved you." It was a statement not a question. We all knew that Raven was on our side now whether she wanted to admit it or not. Or at least we hoped she was. I looked down at her to see she was laying against Luke's legs and he had a towel on her head since she was bleeding. She had so many cuts and bruises, but what I finally realized is that she had many scars covering her body.

I looked up at my parents and asked, "have y'all noticed how many scars she has all over her body?" I haven't seen them before. I'm guessing it's because she does a good job at hiding them. Dad spoke and said, "I noticed them when Grant and I found her in the gym earlier this morning." Mom glanced back into the back seat to look at her.

She frowned at us and said, "those are torture marks." I was confused as to how she knew, but then I remember my mom had been tortured by the circle as well. I stayed quiet and my mom carried on talking, "I can't believe the tortured a little girl... some of those scars look really old." I glanced down at Raven to see her scars again. I can't even imagine what she's been through.

We finally pulled up to the school. I was walking out and helping them get Raven out of the car and into the nurse. Luke just leaned into the car and picked her up bridal style into his arms. I raised an eyebrow and smirked at him and he just rolled his eyes and headed off to the school.


	15. Chapter 15

Raven POV

 _I was dreaming again. I was running away from a boy. He was my age. We were running through the Forrest. We were chasing each other and laughing. I was actually having a good dream. I hid behind a tree when I was grabbed from behind and thrown over a mans shoulder._

 _"How did you find me" I said giggling through laughs._

 _"I can always find you Clarissa. Always." He said to me with so much love in his voice. I couldn't see what he looked like. I was never able to see a full facial features in my dreams._

 _The boy came running up to us and said, "no fair I wanted to find Rissie!" I guess that was my nickname?_

 _"Don't worry you can play later and try to find your sister." The man said sitting me down on the ground on to a blanket._

 _All of a sudden the dream change to a nightmare and I was strapped to the wall. I had to be only 7 or 8. There was a man in the room. I couldn't hear what he was saying. When I didn't answer him he began to slash me and whipped me with a belt. It hurt so bad. I bled the second the whip touched my skin. I was whipped over and over crying out in pain until I lost consciousness._

END OF DREAM

I began to wake up and slowly opened my eyes. My head was pounding and I felt really drowsy. "Where am I?" I asked hoping someone was In the room to hear me.

I heard a voice say, "it's Monday. You've been out for about a day." It was Joe Solomon's voice.

I moved to sit up in bed when Joe said, "I wouldn't move if I were you." I ignored him and felt my head burn like it was in fire. I winced and Joe said, "I once had to tell Cameron here the same thing and she didn't listen to me either." He laughed and I saw him look over to where Cameron was sitting with a small smile on her face as if remembering something.

I just sat there in the quiet till Cameron said, "how are you feeling Raven?" I looked up at her and said, "my head hurts."

Joe then began to walk out and said, "I'll get the nurse to bring in some medicine." It was now just Cameron and I in the room.

"Thank you Raven."

"For what?" I asked confused as to why she was thanking me.

"For saving Will. I know that we have had some rough patches here and there, but you risked yourself to save my son. I don't know what Zach and I would have done if we lost another child." She said all the with so much sadness yet relief in her eyes.

"Cameron I just want you all to know that I really have changed. I didn't want to admit to anyone or even myself until I saw Will in danger."

She stared at me with a smile on her face and said, "You know you remind me of my daughter?"

"Really?"

"Yes she was a little stubborn thing. Never wanted to admit when she was wrong. We loved her so much though. Her love for everyone was was amazing and she always put others before herself." She said this with a smile on her face.

I looked at her and smiled, "well I don't think I really put others before myself. I never have. Being apart of the circle changes you."

She stepped forward and said, "out of what I've seen Raven, you care about others more than yourself. And you stand up for what you believe in. If you ask me, you haven't let the circle corrupt you completely."

Just then Zach and Will walked in. Zach looked over at Cameron and said, "what have y'all been talking about?"

Cameron hugged him and said, "we've been talking about Raven here and about Clarissa." She had a small sad smile face.

Will walked over to his parents and said, "Rissie was an amazing sister. You two would have been really close Raven."

Did he just say Rissie? All of a sudden it felt like my heart dropped. He said Risse. That was the name the boy called me from my dream. The machine on the wall started to beep and They all ran up to me Zach asking, "Raven are you okay?"

I tried to speak, but I couldn't. I couldn't believe what I was hearing, what that name could possibly mean. I started to unhook all the machines off of me. Yanking out all the needles and trying to stand up, but Will put his hands on my shoulder and was holding me down staring into my eyes. Zach and Cameron ran out of the room yelling for the doctors.

I looked at Will and said, "don't tell them Will. Please don't tell them." I was beginning to see spots in my vision. He looked at me confused and asked, "what do you mean Raven?" I didn't respond to him. He gripped my shoulders tighter and said, "Care what do you mean?" I looked up at him and began to shake my head.

"They can't know." I was starting to feel unconsciousness taking over me. "They can't know I'm alive Liam." I was able to say this just as I passed out.

Will POV:

"What do you mean Raven?" I wasn't understanding. She didn't answer me. I resulted to using her real name I heard professor Steven say. "Clare What do you mean?" She looked up at me then beginning to shake her head. I could tell she was about to pass out. Mom Dad please hurry... "they can't know." she kept repeating that over and over.

"They can't know I'm alive Liam." She then went limp in my arms. I stood there frozen like a statue. It couldn't be. She just called me Liam. The only one who calls me Liam was Rissie. It couldn't be.

Mom and dad came rushing into the room with the nurses and they took Raven ,or Clary who every she is, out of my arms. Mom came over to me and put a hand on my shoulder saying, "she's going to be okay William. Raven will be fine." I couldn't breathe anymore... I had to get out of the room.

I rushed out the door with mom and dad yelling my name, but I refused to look backwards. I ran out of the office and into the hallway. Class just got out so people were filling the halls. I ran up the stairs till I reached the top floor and took another set of stairs that lead to the roof.

I burst open the door feeling some relief in the fresh air, but my mind kept spinning with what she said. Could Raven really be my sister?

Luke POV:

I was walking out of class when I saw Will running up the stairs like he was about to have a nervous breakdown. He never looks like that unless it involves family. I followed after him and I knew where he was going. He likes to go to the roof when he needs to think. So I went there. When I opened the door I found him sitting on a bench we had put up here and his head was in his hands.

I walked over to him and just sat down next to him in silence. I knew when Will felt like this it was best to stay quiet and let him try to figure it out in his head until he was ready to talk. We sat there for what felt like hours until he said, "do you believe in people coming back from the dead?"

What the hell I was not expecting that question.

"What do you mean?"

"Do you think someone can come back from the dead?"

I just stared at him for a couple seconds before saying, "no." He looked upset about my answer and just nodded his head.

I couldn't take this anymore so I asked, "dude what's going on? Your acting weird. Is everything okay?" He just shook his head and got up from the bench. He raked his hair and paced. He was nervous. Him and his dad both do the same thing when they are nervous or frustrated.

He looked at me and said, "I need to talk to Cla... Raven." With that being said he left. I wonder what that was all about?

Zach POV:

I was in the waiting room just sitting there waiting to hear and update on Raven when the nurse finally walked in. "She is stable for now."

"What do you think happened?"

"I don't know honestly. Cameron said she hasn't eaten in a while so it could be just her not having enough food and she just passed out. But Joe told me she seemed fine when she got up, just a headache. So I'm not quite sure what caused her to panic like that." I just nodded my head and she walked off.

I was just about to walk to her room when William came in through the door. "Is she okay?"

"Yes she is fine." I looked at him and noticed he seemed on edge. "What's wrong Will? You stormed out of here earlier. Why?"

He just shook his head and said, "I was just worried about.. Raven." He looked down and paused when saying her name. I didn't know why, but I wasn't about to ask. If anything when William acts like this you give him space. So I said, "okay well how bout you go get dinner and I'll have someone tell you when she wakes up?" He just nodded his head and turned to leave.

Raven POV:

I woke up and looked over at the clock and it said 2:37am. No one was in my room. So I got up and decided to leave. I removed all the stuff off me connecting me to the machine without setting it off. I got dressed in clothes that were laid out for me on a chair and went to go open the door. It was locked of course so I found a pin laying in the room and unlocked the door.

I looked outside my room to see a nurse sleeping at the desk. I silently stepped out of the room, shut the door behind me and headed off towards the exit. I wasn't wearing any shoes and only had on Nike short and a t-shirt so it was a little chilly. I walked out and began to walk towards my room when I heard a voice from behind me. "Glad to see you awake."

Shoot. It was Will. I was hoping to avoid him for a little bit. I turned around and saw him leaning against the wall opposite of me. I retuned his greeting and said, "yeah well I gotta go. And you really should get some sleep."

I started to head to my room when Will said, "Rissie."

I stoped and turned around slowly to see him walking towards me. He looked at me and said, "how? How is it possible?"

He had so much sadness in his eyes I couldn't look at him so I looked at my feet and said, "Will you can't tell Zach and Cammie. I can't let them suffer loosing there daughter again."

"Why would they loose you again?"

"Because... now that I know the truth, who my family is and what happened to me, now that I remember what they wanted me to forget they will come for me. They won't stop till I'm dead." I was able to say all this until I shed tear and had to turn away so Will wouldn't see me.

He turned me around to face him and hugged me. "I don't know how I didn't notice before. You look so much like dad and you have moms attitude. I should have figured it out when professor Steven called your Clare."

"You had no way of knowing Will and neither did I. When you called me Rissie. I knew. So many memories flooded me all at once."

"I figured it out when you called me Liam. You were the only one who ever called me that."

I laughed, but got serious again and wiggled out of his grasp. "You promise me you won't tell mom and dad till we take down the circle?" He just stared at me as if weighing his options. "Please Liam. I can't see them get hurt again if anything happens to me."

He hugged me and said, "I promise, but they will find out eventually."

"I know, but just right now they are happy. I want it to stay that way."

Cammie POV:

I woke up at three in the morning and decided I would go check on Raven to make sure everything is okay. I got up and walked out without waking up Zach. I creeped down the hall when I heard voices coming from Ravens room. I decided to go check and when I go to the door I heard not only Ravens voice, but Will and Luke's voices. I opened the door without them knowing and sneaked in so I could hear what they were talking about.

"I swear Reid is so adorable!" It was Raven. They were all sitting in her room watching Criminal Minds. She must really love that show.

"So your into the skinny nerdy guys? Like Dustin?" Luke asked her. It was so obvious he had a crush on her.

"No. I think they are adorable, but I'm more into the guys like Derik. Tall, muscular, funny, athletic, and hot!"

William was smiling between the two of them as they continued to talk. Something about Will though made him seem more happier. Ever since Raven came around she has impacted everyone is some way. All for the good.

I decided it's time to let them know I was present so I said, "Glad to see you are all getting along." Will and Luke looked surprised to see me, but Raven didn't even bat and eye. I was curious to how long she knew I was in the room. "How long have you noticed me in here?"

Raven smiled and said, "since you came in. I saw a shadow reflect on the wall through the vase in the corner."

"Good job. How are you feeling?"

"I'm good. Feel great, but I am tired."

"Well boys off to bed I'm sure you both are tired as well." They got up to leave and followed in pursuit, but I stopped at the door and said, "I hope to see you at breakfast Raven."

"Your not going to lock me in?" She asked confused.

I smiled at her and said, "no." With that being said I left the room and walked back off to my bedroom.


	16. Chapter 16

Today was Tuesday and I had barely gotten any sleep last night, but I did feel refresh and wide awake. It was 7:12am and I had just got done putting on my uniform and doing my hair. Breakfast is at 7:30 so I had plenty of time to throw on some light makeup. Once it was time for breakfast I went and opened my door that led to the hallway. I know Cameron said she wouldn't lock me in, but I was still surprised to find it unlocked. I had been here for almost two weeks now and it was starting to feel like home.

I made my way down the hall and ran into a boy. He wasn't that much younger than me, but looked to be about 14. He was pretty tall for someone his age. He was about 6'0'' which was taller than my height of 5'5''. He had dark hair, tanned skin, and was pretty muscular.

"Excuse me I am sorry I didn't see you there" he said to me smiling down at me.

"It's totally okay, my name is Raven" I said this to him and stuck out my hand for him to shake.

He shook my hand and said, "Hello Raven, my name is Hunter. You're the new girl right? My brother and his friend have told me a lot about you."

I was shocked that he knew me and asked, "Who is your brother?"

"Luke Newman"

Now I knew why he looked so familiar. He looked a lot like Luke in a way. I smiled at him and said, "So your Luke's brother well it is very nice to finally meet you."

"It's very nice to finally meet you as well Raven. Are you headed to breakfast? I can walk with you if you would like?"

I smiled at him and said, "Sure."

We began walking to the cafeteria when he said, "How are you liking it here at Gallagher?"

"It's nice, I like it a lot."

He smiled, "Yeah you seem like you fit in pretty well. It's nice to see that a girl can finally put my brother and Will in their place."

I laughed at his comment and asked, "What do you mean?"

"The fact that you are totally better than them at fighting, endurance, spying, etc."

"I dont know if I'm better than them, but I would say I sure do give them a run for their money." I said this and all of a sudden Will and Luke came up from behind us and slung their arms over out shoulders. William slung his arm over me and Luke swung his over his little brothers.

Luke glanced between us and said, "Oh really Raven? You think your better than us? Guess we will just have to put that theories of yours to the test." He then ruffled Hunter's hair and said, "See you later little bro and Raven I will see you in gym class." Will gave us a smile and winked at me then ran after Luke.

"Jesus... now you have to beat him or else he will gloat about how amazing he is for the next month!" Hunter said this while trying to fix his hair.

I turned to him just as we made it to the cafeteria and was about to walk off when I said, "Don't worry Hunter, I promise I will put your brother in his place."

It was now time for gym and I was walking there with Alexa next to me. She was talking about some project she had to do for COW. We made it to the gym and we both walked over to the locker rooms to get changed. I got dressed in my black spandex, sneakers, and a purple tank top. I was the first one to finish changing and there weren't that many people here yet since Alexa and I were 10 minutes early. I decide that I would wait out on the mats for everyone and start stretching. When I got to the mats Zach, Joe, and Bex were all standing there waiting for everyone to arrive. They looked like they were in deep conversation so I decide to go over to the treadmills and do a warmup run.

I was running for about 7 minutes when I decide to stop and stretch since class starts in 3 minutes, so I walked over to the opposite side of the mats careful to avoid the adults. I saw Alexa sitting over there stretching and talking to Kourt so I sat down with them. Alexa looked at me and said, "Oh hey! How was the run?"

I gave her a smile and said, "Short, but it was a good warmup. What are we doing today?"

Kourt chimed in and said, "They have stations set up so I guess they are showing us new techniques and working on our old ones."

I was about to answer her when I heard someone come up behind me and say, "Raven!" I looked and saw that it was Luke, but he wasn't alone. Standing behind him was that Roger guy, William, Dustin, and Christian.

"Hey Luke" I said this and continued my stretching. He came and sat down beside me on my right while William sat down on my left.

Alexa looked up and smiled at Christain. He smiled back and said, "Hey sis."

Luke was about to say something when Zach came up to our group and said, "You all are getting grouped off into your teams of four and going through all the stations. You guys will start at station one." Zach began to tured away, but stopped and added, "Luke and William this is not a competition, I would hate to see Raven kick both your butts." Alexa, Kourt, Dustin, and myself were all laughing at his comment as he walked off.

Luke looked amused and said, "Now we both know that it's not even going to be a competition cause I would win any ways."

I went up to him and patted his cheek and said, "You sure about that?" I walked off to station one with Alexa following me while William was laughing at Luke.

I reached station one to find out it was archery. I inwardly smiled to myself and Alexa must have noticed my excitement because she said, "I'm guessing by the look on your face your good at archery."

"You bet!"

"Just don't get too cocky. William is really good at archery and knife throwing. Luke is really good at anything that involves endurance and sword fighting."

Will was walking up to the station with a big grin on his face. Luke ran up behind him and groaned, he obviously knew that Will was going to beat him. Zach walked over and said, "Well looks like I am yall's instructor for today. Now why don't we go with Luke then Alexa followed by William then Raven."

We all lined up and Luke walked up to grab a bow and arrows and took his stance. Zach walked over to a machine and typed in a few thing and obstacles started to pop up everywhere. A total of 8 targets popped up and each one got more difficult. The first four were easy and had no obstacles, they were each different distances, but the one up close and one far back were moving. The other four were each at different distances and had 'damsels in distress' dummies placed inf front of them. The last one being the hardest was about a 50 yards away, was moving from side to side, and had a 'damsel' placed in front of it. That was going to be a hard shot. Just then I felt air blowing around and looked over to see that Zach had turned on the fan making this even harder.

Luke groaned at this and began shooting off his arrows. He made the first four really easily and made the fifth one as well, but he missed the last three. Alexa was next and did just the same as Luke. She and Luke both had scowls on their faces when Will began to walk up and take his stance. He shot off at the first four targets easily, The next two he hit easily as well, the seventh one he hit, but barely made the target. It wouldn't have killed the person, but they wouldn't have use for their right arm. The last on he shot at and missed, it was obviously a harder shot than I thought.

I walked up to the targets now and heard Will say, "Try and beat that Raven." Zach looked over at his son and said, "I wouldn't coax her like that if I were you William."

I just grinned at him and began shooting at the targets. The first four were easy and so were the fifth and six targets. I looked over at Will and Luke to see there smirks were fading, but not entirely. I took my stance in front of the seventh target, it was moving slightly, there was a damsel in front of it, and was maybe 35 yards away. I took in a deep breath and released the arrow, it hit dead center on the target. Will and Luke's grins were now fully gone and Alexa and Zach were smirking at them. I was heading over to the eighth target when I took a better look at it. The wind was blowing at about 15 miles per hour, the target was moving back and fourth as if it was running while holding a 'damsel', and it was positioned 50 yards away. I walked over and decided not to stand directly in front of the target instead I stood off to the left from the shooting line. I brought my bow and arrow up and took in a deep breath, I released the arrow and it soared through the air and curved slightly at the end thanks to the wind, It soared over the 'damsels' head hit the target straight in the middle of the targets head.

"Raven that was amazing!" Alexa screamed and ran up to me embracing me in a huge hug. I laughed and looked over at Luke and William. They looked completely shocked that I was able to make the last target. Zach laughed and said, "I told you boys so. Now onto the next event, sword fighting" Luke had a huge smile on his face and we all took off to the next station.

Zach came up with four wooden swords and said, "Will and Luke versus Alexa and Raven."

I walked up to him and grabbed a sword and got in the starting position and Alexa followed. Will and Luke came up to us and took their stances. Zach came up to us and said, "To beat the opponent you must either have a death strike or get them out of the line, of course don't actually hit them with the sword, even if you did nothing would happen since they are made of wood... Begin"

Luke attacked me and William attacked Alexa. Luke surprised me, when Alexa said he was good I didn't think he was going to be this good. We were sword fighting for probably 5 minutes when I saw something flying towards me from the side. I ducked and rolled quickly avoiding both sets of swords. I looked up to see William and Luke coming towards me and Alexa was sitting on the sideline with a scowl on her face. "What happened Alexa?" I yelled this while dodging their blows.

"I was facing him and was about to beat him when Mr. Goode distracted me" I heard her say this. I glanced over and saw her staring daggers and Zach while Zach had a huge smirk on his face. I turned back to Luke and William still trying to block all their blows when I heard Zach come up from behind me. I saw him coming so I slid underneath him and pushed him into William and Luke. I got up fast and ran over and pushed Will out of bounds. He was now eliminated, but Zach picked up Will's sword and now him and Luke were circling me.

Alexa ran over to the side and I saw she had another sword in her hand. I quickly flipped over Luke avoiding getting hit and Alexa tossed the other sword to me. I now was holding 2 swords, one in each hand, and facing against Zach and Luke. Cameron and Joe were at the stations beside us and obviously saw what was going on and came over to watch. I turned back to Zach and Luke and knew I wasn't going to out swords them so I had to out smart them. I attacked Luke and Zach now waiting for the right moment. When I managed to kick Luke away I fell to the ground and cried out in pain. Zach stopped his advance on me and looked worried. He ran over to me and just as he got to me I lifted the sword to his heart and said, "two down, one to go."

I could hear everyone laughing and Zach was scowling at me knowing I just tricked him. I heard Cammie say, "Not only is she athletic and smart she is a good actress." Everyone began laughing again. Zach walked off and I turned my attention to Luke now. I made it to my feet just as he swung at me. We fought for a while until he managed to kick the swords out of my hands. I returned the favor and did the same to him. We both then started to wrestle each other. He would throw punches and kicks and I would dodge them and same vise versa. We were pretty evenly matched, but I had more experience and knew more moves so he was mostly on the defensive side the entire time.

He caught me off guard and tackled me to the ground. I was underneath him trying to stop him from pinning me when I all of a sudden got an idea. I looked up at him with a smirk, brought my head up, and kissed him. He went stiff obviously taken back from the kiss, but he then began to kiss me back. After a couple of seconds I flipped us over and pinned him underneath me. I smirked at him and said, "Next time expect the unexpected."

I got off of him and looked over at the adults and all the students that were watching our match. They all had shocked faces, but Alexa, Will, and Cam were all smiling at me. I looked at everyone again and said, "So what's next?"

Joe just shook his head and said, "Were done for the day, go get cleaned up." I walked off to the changing rooms not looking back knowing a lot of eyes were still on me.

The rest of the day went by in a blur and now it was time for dinner. I got my food and sat at the table in my usual spot between Will and Luke. Everyone got quiet when I sat down and I wonder what they had been talking about. I looked at them and said, "What's up, why did you all get so quiet?"

Alexa smiled and said, "Oh we were just talking about that kiss in gym."

Luke glance up real quick and said, "Alexa!"

I just laughed and said, "What about the kiss?"

Will looked over at me, "Well was the kiss real or was it just a distraction?" Oh that's what they were talking about. They wanted to know if I like Luke like that.

Too be honest I did like Luke... so I said, "Both." I then leaned over to Luke gave him a kiss on the cheek and walked off towards the foyer.

Will POV

I knew for a fact Luke was now freaking out about that kiss he got from 'Raven' at gym. I decided at dinner we were going to say something about it. We were all there sitting down when she walked up and sat in between me and Luke like usual. She obviously knew we were talking about her and asked, "What's up, why did you all get quiet?"

Alexa smiled at her and said, "Oh we were just talking about that kiss in gym."

Luke went red and glance up at her and said, "Alexa!" He really wanted us to drop the subject.

Raven laughed at him and said, "What about the kiss?" She wasn't avoiding the subject.

I looked over at her and said, "Well was that kiss real or was it just a distraction?"

She looked down for a second as if thinking what to say then looked back up at us and said, "Both." She then leaned over to Luke, kissed him on the cheek, then walked off. I smiled at Luke when he got a huge grin on his face and just continued eating his food. I looked up to see Raven was smiling and leaving the cafeteria. Oh this is going to be a fun semester.


	17. Chapter 17

Raven POV:

The rest of the week went by in a blur and before I knew it, it was Friday morning. I had been hanging out with Luke a lot since we kissed in gym class earlier that week. I finally got up and got ready for the day. I decided to do my hair and makeup today since I had time. I let it stay down today rather than my usual braid. I was letting it fall down in waves, this was my natural hair.

I showed up to breakfast a little late, but I snuck in so no one noticed me. I got my food and sat down in my usual spot between Luke and Will. Will looked over at me and whispered so no one could hear, "I like your hair down. Just how I remember it." He winked at me and I smiled at him and turned to eat my food. I looked over at Luke and we smiled at each other and carried on eating our breakfast.

"Hey Luke" it was some girl named McKayla who came up to our table. "Hey" Luke said without even looking at her. He looked annoyed. She leaned down near him and whispered something in his ear.

"No thanks" he said getting up and leaving the table and going to get more food. That's weird wonder what she said to him. She looked annoyed at him then looked at me. She then sat next to me giving me a look of disgust. "May I help you?" I asked her and returned the look.

"I don't see how Luke could like someone who is meant to kill him and everyone here." I tensed at her comment and asked, "what do you mean?"

"Oh please drop the act Raven. We all know you are apart of the circle." I didn't say anything and neither did anyone at the table. She continued, "you know you don't belong here. I talked to my mom and the trustees are coming in today to talk about you with the adults. They are going to see you as a threat and take you out of this school and lock you up in a cell where you belong."

"That's enough McKayla." Will said from beside me. "She has changed. She is good now."

"Really? Your telling me someone can change in just two weeks? There is no way. She will kill all of us when she gets the chance."

"Makayla shut up and go away." It was Alexa this time. I was sitting there staring at my food.

"No! This trash doesn't belong here and the adults are putting everyone in harms way. You don't just decide to leave the circle! Why did you join the circle anyways Raven? Mommy and daddy not want you and dumped you off to them."

That was my breaking point and Will knew it. I got up an looked her dead in the eye. I was intimidating her and she knew it and backed away slowly. Once she got the message I turned around and left the cafeteria as fast as I could. I needed to calm myself down. I could here footsteps behind me. I walked outside, past the pond, and to the Forrest. I walked up to a tree and climbed it and sat down on a branch that looked out to the pond and the school. I sat there for a couple minutes when I heard the footsteps again.

Someone climbed up the tree and sat beside me. I looked over expecting Will, but to my surprise it was Zach. He looked at me and said, "you okay? I heard some of what Makayla said to you."

"Yeah I'm fine." It was a lie. I wanted them to accept me, but I couldn't even accept myself into their world. It feels right, but is it really worth hurting my family? I can't tell anyone only Will knows and I plan it to stay that way.

"You know Raven for someone who's been in the field since she was seven or eight years old you are a terrible liar."

I looked at him and raised my eyebrows, "Am I? Or do I just know when I should hide behind the lies or not?"

"True... but you should know Raven that you belong here. You fit in so well and it's obvious it's where your meant to be. And everyone here cares about you."

"Care about me or sympathize for me since I was raised in the circle?"

"Both." He smiled at me and nudge my shoulder. I nudged him back and let out a laugh.

"Wow. I haven't really laughed in a long time. Thank you." I smiled up at him. We sat in a comfortable silence for what seemed like forever.

"You know Raven you can talk to me anytime you need someone to talk to."

"I know..." I paused for a second the asked "if you found out something about yourself and you wanted to tell someone, but it meant that person could get hurt... would you tell them?"

He looked at me skeptically and said, "I guess if I care enough about them then I wouldn't. Why?"

"Just wondering." I smiled at him and turned back to look at the pond. "It's beautiful. I love nature. It's so peaceful. The outdoors isn't just a place I like to visit... it's home." Zach looked at me and something changed in the way he looked at me, but I couldn't understand what it was. He turned back to the pond and smiled like he was lost in thought.

"My daughter use to say something like that."

Oh shoot. I didn't know that I used to say that. I looked at him confused and said, "say what?"

"She would say 'nature isn't just a place I like to visit. It's my home.' She loved being outdoors. Loved hiking, camping, swimming, rock climbing, anything she could do outdoors she would do."

I looked down at my hands and said, "I'm sorry". As to what i was saying sorry to, I wasn't sure. Was it I was sorry he lost his daughter or was I sorry I couldn't tell him she was still alive. I am still alive.

"Sorry for what?" He looked at me with a questionable look.

"Sorry that you lost her. When she is brought up you are the one who looks the most hurt. I'm guessing y'all two were very close?"

He smiled at me and said, "we were inseparable. She was daddy's little girl and William has always been a mamas boy. So I guess you can say it impacted us all a lot, but definitely me the most."

Zach POV:

It was nice talking to Raven and getting to know her better, but I still felt like she was holding back. Like she wanted to tell us something, but she felt like she couldn't. I wasn't going to push the subject though. I know better than to make a Gallagher girl angry. Lord knows I've had enough arguments with Cammie. I hated making her mad.

I broke the silence and said, "do you want to stay out here or go back in?" She didn't look like she wanted to leave.

"Yeah we can go back. Looks like it's about to rain anyways." We climbed down from the tree and just then a gun shot rang out from the Forrest and the bullet hit a tree right in between Raven and me.

She looked over at me and said, "run!" I was about to take off when I saw her take off away from Gallagher. "Raven! What are you doing?"

"Giving you time to get everyone in Gallagher on lock down and get everyone to safety." With that said she was off. I ran over to one of the trees about 50 feet away where I knew i could set off a code black.

Just then I heard the sirens going off in the school for a code black and everything went into lock down. Everyone was safe except me and Raven. I had to find her and get her back to the school.

"Raven!" Just then a shot rang out and I heard a scream. I ran in the direction of it to find Raven clutching her arm with a masked figure pointing a gun at her head. I was suddenly yanked to the ground by 4 other masked figures and my hands were handcuff behind my back. I struggled in their grasps while they drug me over to Raven.

She was okay. The bullet just grazed her left arm by her shoulder, but she was still bleeding. The masked figure holding a gun at Raven said, "now you are going to cooperate or we will kill Zachary over here." Raven looked terrified. I've never seen her show so much fear. She just nodded her head and looked down at the ground. They yanked Raven up and tied her hands behind her back and blind folded her. They didn't blind fold me so I could see we were walking through the Forrest to a road.

Raven yanked away from one of the guys hands that was holding her bad arm. "Now now Don't be misbehaving." A woman from the passenger seat of a SUV came out and went over to Raven. She looked at Raven and said, "you know James and Gregory are going to be so disappointed in you."

Raven got mad and spit at the girl. Even though Raven couldn't see she still had very good aim. Her spit landed right on the woman's face.

Raven spoke and said, "now Jess how's that for misbehaving?" I held back a laugh, but that was quickly taken away when the girl 'Jess' punched Raven in the face and began to assault her with more punches to her abdomen, ribs, head, kicks to her sides and knees. I struggled to get over to Raven and help her, but 3 men were holding me back. "Stop it!" I yelled.

Jess looked at me and said, "oh please. Like you care. Remember Zachary she was a circle agent."

"Key word being 'was'." I said with much venom in my voice.

"Your telling me you would fight for her? With her?"

"Of course"

Raven yanked at one of the guys and her blind fold fell off her.

"Even if 'Raven' here..." she had put quotations around Ravens name and did a dramatic pause before saying, "knew who got rid of your daughter and has been keeping that hidden from you, the look on your face says it all."

Raven POV:

Shoot... this can't be happening. She is trying to pin Zach against me. I hope he is as strong as I believe he is, but the look on his face says something completely different. I looked at him and said, "Zach don't listen to her. She wants to manipulate us." He locked his gaze with mine and didn't say anything.

Jessica walked up to him and said, "see she's trying to avoid the subject. She knows so much more about everyone than you think."

"Shut up Jessica! Just take me and leave Zach." I screamed at her.

"Now where is the fun in that?" She turned to the goons holding us back and said, "put them in the back of the van. Let's get going."

They shoved us into the back of a van and locked us to these metal bars in the van. 4 guys sat in the back with us each one at our sides. Zach sat across from me and kept staring at me.

It was silent for the longest time until Zach asked, "was she telling the truth?"

"What?" I asked trying to avoid the subject. Zach could tell when I was living and I didn't like that.

"Don't act stupid Raven. Is what that girl said about you knowing what happened to my daughter true?"

I looked at my feet and said, "I know who pushed her into the water. The man who killed her. He helped train me and he talked about it one day in a training session I had."

He looked away from me and said, "what else do you know?"

"About your daughter? Nothing. Look Zach Jess likes to manipulate people and turn them against each other. And she knows what to say to set you over the edge. I should know. I trained her. Whatever she says promise me you won't listen to her. We have to stick together."

The men beside us just laughed. Zach just nodded then said, "you make it sound like she knows something about you that you don't want me to know."

"I have secrets Zach. Everyone does, but none of them impact you." I said this a looked away quickly before he could see if I was lying or not.

He gave me one of those 'I don't believe everything your saying' looks but he let the subject drop. We were probably in the van for a little under a hour when I felt the van come to a stop and the doors opened.

Jess stood there and said, "take them into there cells. I will question you later." She said the last part looking at me. I knew what questioning meant. It meant i was going to be asked a few questions here and there, but I was going to be tortured in the process.

They took us to our cells, we they dragged us more or less... we were hooked into the wall with the chains around our hands. Zach was in a cell across from me so I could easily see him and talk to him if I wanted to.

"What's your plan?" Zach asked me.

I just looked away saying, "nothing." I honestly couldn't even try getting out of here cause if I did then they would tell Zach who I was. That can't happen.

"What do you mean nothing? We have to try and get out of here!"

"We can't. We try to escape, they will catch us and they will kill us."

"We might as well be dead now! Better to fight for our freedom then not fight at all." He was right, but we are facing something worse then death.

I just looked away and said, "no Zach."

He stared at me for a while then turned and faced the wall. I kept watching him to see if he would shift or do something, but he stayed put for the entire time. I was still watching him until we heard noise coming from the door. I looked over and saw four men rushing into the room.

Zach jumped up and came over to the bars as I did as well. The two goons unlocked my cell and yanked my chains. One of them looked at me and said, "time for you to come with us."

"Where are you taking me?" I asked not moving.

He laughed and said, "section 23."

All I could do was freeze. I could honestly say I was scared. The man I guess knew I wasn't going to come easily so the other stepped forward and I realized it was James.

"Clare, you knew it was going to come down to this. This is what happens when you try to defy us."

I just stood there. He came over and hit me across the head and I was knocked out cold.


	18. Chapter 18

Zach POV

I was making sure not to look at Raven the entire time we were in the cells. Why did she not want to escape? Why was she acting so weird and trying to avoid talking to me? The minute I think I'm starting to understand this girl she does something and I'm back to square one, trying to figure her out. I was brought out of my thoughts when I heard a noise coming from the main doors. I looked up to see what looked to be about 4 circle members walking through the door. One of them went to Ravens cell and said, "time for you to come with us."

She looked at his skeptically and said, "Where are you taking me?"

He laughed and said, "section 23."

Raven stoped in her tracks. She actually looked scared. What was section 23? And why is the the toughest sixteen year old I ever met, Raven, frozen with shock and fear?

Another man stepped forward. He looked like he was in charge. He spoke, "Clare, you knew it was going to come down to this. This is what happens when you try to defy us."

Wait did he just call her Clare? Is Ravens really name Clare? I wanted to speak, but before I could he walked up to her and smacked her across the head knocking her out cold.

He bent over and picked her up and threw her over his shoulder and began to walk out of the room. I yelled, "hey! Where are you taking her?" No one spoke to me. The three goons still in the room came up to my cell and unlocked it. They grabbed me and drug me out of the room. I tried to fight them, but they were much larger and stronger than I was.

They had to handcuff me and restrain my legs from movement because I was putting up a fight. I had a zip tie around my ankles, hands cuffed together, and the men were dragging me across the building. "Where did y'all take Raven?" I asked this even though I knew I wouldn't get an answer... which I didn't.

We eventually came to a room that looked like a interrogation room and they threw me in there, unbounded me from my restraints, left, and locked the door. I slammed myself against the door and yelled, "let me out! Where did you take Raven?" I knew it was hopeless, but it was worth a try. I was going to continue my rant when the alarms went off and it sounded like this place was going on lockdown. I wonder who that could be...

Cammie POV

We were on the road headed towards the location where they were keeping Zach and Raven. They forgot we had a tracker in her so we were able to fin the circle base. Once we got there it had started to rain. I looked at everyone and nodded. Me, Will, Luke, Bex, Grant, Macey, and Joe all got out of the car and headed towards the building. I imediately got out the grappling device we needed to climb the the walls and get to the roof of the building. We each took turns climbing and making our way to the top. Once I got up there I ran over to the vent shaft and knocked it open, this was going to be our way in.

we all made it into the vent shaft and began to crawl through till I came across a room Liz told me about that would be empty and have no cameras. It was on the third floor and looked to be a storage room. I jumped down into the he room followed by William, Bex, Joe, Luke, Macey, then Grant. We all stayed quiet just in case someone was near by. Liz was starting to say something through the coms when I looked over to Grant opening up a door. I started to tell him to stop, but I was too late.

Great... we set off the alarms in this place... whatever. The most important thing is that we figured out Zach and Raven got taken by circle members right outside of our school. We figured out where they went since they didn't know or think to check that Raven had the tracker in the back of her neck. We ran out to the hall and no one was there. Everyone then turned to look at me when Bex stepped forward.

"Cam what do we do now?" Bex asked from beside me. Our team consisted of me, Joe, Grant, Bex, Luke, Will, and Macey. Liz, Jonas, Dustin, Alexa, Kourt, Rachel, and amanda waited in a secure location as backup and our hackers.

We stood in a hall that broke off leading three different ways. I looked around and asked through my coms for Liz. I asked, "Liz are you into the security feed yet?"

"Not yet. Couple more minutes and I will be." I heard her voice say.

I looked at everyone and said, "we don't have time to wait we need to split up. William and I will go right, Luke, Grant and Bex will go left, Macey and Joe go straight. Stay on the coms for instructions. Joe and Macey get to the control room and find out where they are keeping Raven."

With that being said we all took off. After two minutes of running down hall ways and taking down circle agents as we went I heard Liz through the com unit say, "I'm in! Zach is in a interrogation room on the 3rd floor, room 5. I can't find Raven. She must be on the fifth floor. They don't have many cameras on that floor for some reason."

I spoke through the coms while running in the direction to where Zach was, "okay everyone go find Raven. William and I will go get Zach and meet y'all there." Everyone agreed and Will and I took off to Zach, until we nearly ran into someone going around the corner on the third floor.

"Well well well... what do we have here?" I hadn't seen her and neither had Will. We were almost to Zach when she stepped out of the shadows. I remember her. She was the girl who led the attack on us in town. The girl who tries to take my husband. "Cameron. You really shouldn't have come here."

"Why is that?" I sneered at her and got ready to attack when about 6 circle members came from behind us. They grabbed me and Will, yanking us to the ground, making sure we couldn't escape if we tried, but I of course tried to get out of there hold, but it was no use.

"Well because of that, However it does make today more interesting." She looked over to the circle agents restraining us and said, "take them to room 5 with Zachary. I think they should all be together to find out what's going on."

They yanked is off the ground, drug me and William to room 5, threw us into the room. They locked the door before I could run over and try to open it. I banged on the door, but it was no use.

"Mom" I heard Will say from behind me. I turned around to find him kneeling down next to Zach who was sitting in the corner.

I rushed over and asked, "Zach! Are you okay?" I was scared thinking he might have been hurt. I searched him, but didn't see any severe injuries.

"I'm fine. Just stuck in this hell hole."

Will spoke up and asked, "where is Cla... I mean Raven?"

I looked at him, but before I could say anything about him messing up her name Zach said, "they took her somewhere. I don't know where she's at, but she looked scared."

I then said, "We have to find her. Did they happen to say where they were taking her?"

Zach looked up at me and nodded, "they said they were taking her to section 23."

"On it" I heard Liz say through the com unit. They forgot to search us for coms.

All of a sudden the mirror in the room turned into a window and we could see into the room next to us. A man stood there and was watching us with a grin on his face. I could already tell this guy was trouble...

Will POV

I watched as my dad walked up to the glass studying the man and said, "Who the hell are you?"

The man on the other side chuckled and said, "My name is agent James. It's Nice to finally meet the Goode family. The entire family might I add."

I walked forward knowing where he was going with that and asked, "What do you want?"

He looked over at me and said, "Oh you know what I want already. I believe that 'Raven' has made that very clear to you all." He began to pace in the room and continued on talking, "She is quite something isn't she? I do have to say I didn't intend on her switching sides and discovering out what or should I say who she was, but she obviously hasn't told any of ya'll since you all look completely confused as to what I am saying."

He stoped walking and looked at us. I knew what he was talking about. The fact that Raven is my sister, Clarissa. James looked at me and he obviously saw something in my features change when he mentioned her.

He grinned and said, "Ah. Or only Two of y'all don't know Ravens little secret. It seems that young William here was able to figure it out himself. Impressive you are obviously better than I thought."

Mom and dad both looked at me with a confused expression, but I just shook my head staring daggers at James. "If you lay a finger on her I swear I will..." I was interrupted by James, "you'll what William? Kill me? We both know that will never happen. You may be good, but you are not that good."

"Let me out of here and we'll see about that" I said taking another step forward trying to look intimidating.

James laughed at my comment and was about to speak when someone came in through the door and walked up to him. They whispered something in his ear then left the room just as quickly as they entered. He grinned and said, "Well, well, well... it seems like y'all brought back up. This is just perfect." He gestured to some men standing by the door, "Find them and kill them."

"No!" Mom and dad yelled at the same time.

"You should have known better than to bring people with you. I bet it's your usual team right? Perfect. We can kill two birds with one stone." James smiled and began to leave his room. He turned around and said, "by the way. 'Raven' May only have a short amount of time left. It's a pity I have to kill my best agent, but that is what happens when you decide to leave the circle." He then walked out slamming the door behind him.

I rushed over to my mom and dad, "We have to get out of here we have to save her before they kill her!"

"I know" moms said and walked over to dad. Dad looked over at me with a confused expression still etched on his face.

"What did James mean when he said you know something that we don't about Raven?" Dad asked this gesturing between him and mom. I know I promised Clarissa I wouldn't say anything, but considering the situation we are in right now...

"Haven't you figured it out already?" They both just looked at me with blank expressions. I sighed and continued, "Ravens real name is Clarissa, Clarissa Goode, she is my sister, and Both of y'alls daughter."


	19. Chapter 19

Clarissa (Raven) POV:

They drug me into section 23 where I saw the chain hanging in the center of the room. James and Gregory both knew this is the one torture I hated most in the world. Not because it's painful, but because I would torture someone in this room with a loved one watching them. That's the worst torture of all, watching a loved one being beaten to death or yourself being beaten to death knowing a loved one is watching. I hated it. I'm not gonna lie there were times I enjoyed torture, but there was just something sick about making someone watch there loved one get tortured and not be able to do anything about it.

I struggled against the arms grasping me, but it was no use. The room was empty with only the chains hanging from the ceiling, a computer system hooked up with a lot of wires, a generator in the back corner, and a cart full of different torture devices. The machine was to charge our electrical torture equipment and check the vitals of the one being tortured. The room was painted a dull grey color and smelt of mold. I absolutely hated this room. It brought on so many nightmares.

I was dragged over to the chains and locked in. They hoisted the chains above my head so I was dangling in the air just barely able to touch the ground on my tip toes. Just hanging there by itself was torture enough. The chains dug into your wrist and the pressure of it was your entire body weight. I looked up at the face who was standing in front of me and saw James... of course.

"Looks like you've been beaten Raven or shall I say Clare? Too bad it had to be this way." He turned to go to the computer, but I spoke finally.

"Why did you do it?"

He turned around slowly clearly confused by my answer. "What do you mean?"

"Why did you waste your time raising me to be your best agent? You should have killed me that day at the river, but you didn't. Why?"

"Because I saw an amazing way to get back at those pathetic agents, Zach and Cameron especially, by turning there child into a killing machine that would be there downfall."

I looked at him and had so much furry in my voice, "so you took me to turn me into a weapon to kill my own parents? You are more sick and twisted than I thought."

He just laughed and said, "it really was an excellent plan until you figured it out yourself."

I grinned at him and said, "I'm smarter and better than all your other agents. You should have seen that coming."

"You are smart Clarissa, but I'm smarter. I have Zach locked up and I believe right now Cameron and William are being locked up with him. You see my plan is to make sure they suffer. What better way to do that than making them watch there daughter they thought was dead, die all over again?"

I gasped and looked away, "this was your plan all along? To kill me in front of my family?"

"Of course my dear."

Luke POV

"Mom, dad where did Cam and Zach say they were?" I asked worried as we made our way through the vent shafts.

Mom looked behind her to face me and said, "Room 5. Zach, Cam, and Will are waiting for us so we can all go find Raven."

Dad was in the front guiding us through, "where is Macey and Joe?"

Mom looked forward again and said, "they are still trying to find Raven. Trying to figure out where section 23 is at."

Dad all of a sudden stopped and said, "found them."

Zach POV

We were sitting in the room waiting for Grant, Bex, and Luke to get us out when I heard the door bang open. Grant stood in the doorway covered in dust and cobwebs.

"Nice to see you drop in" I said to him. He laughed at my comment and was about to speak when Bex and Luke came through the door.

Bex looked at us and said, "let's go. Joe and Macey think they figured out where she's at. Liz was right about the fifth floor, but it's heavily guarded. Hope y'all are ready for a fight."

Cam began moving towards the door and said, "Oh I'm ready."

I don't blame her being mad. I was furious. William had told us that Raven was our daughter, Clarissa. I actually wasn't that shocked when he told us. I guess I knew deep down that there was just something about her that was so similar to my daughter. It was obvious that she looked a lot like Will and myself. She also acted like Cameron, she always had her moms stride and charisma. I don't know how I hadn't thought of it before. I guess I just thought my daughter really had died 9 years ago...

"Zach let's go!" Grant called to me and we all took off out the door and began to make our way to the fifth floor. I was going to get my daughter back. I wasn't going to loose her again.

Clarissa (Raven) POV

Shoot. James had walked out a while ago and an agent named Robert began the torture process. He started with punching me in the face, chest, arms, and stomach. By the end of that I was having trouble gasping for air and my body felt like it was swelling up.

Rob continued after I caught my breath and began to kick me in the legs, stomach and sides. I was now bleeding at this point. He had been wearing leather boots so with every kick it was tearing at my skin. I could feel blood trickling down my head, chest, and thighs. Rob still wasn't satisfied so he walked over to a table that held different objects for torture.

When he found something he liked he turned back around and started walking back over to me, I saw a whip in his hands... I hated whips. They not only hurt like hell and sting, they make you have burns and scrapes everywhere. He walked over behind me and I could hear him getting in position to hit me.

Next thing I know I feel a sharp pain shooting across my back and right shoulder. I screamed out in pain while he kept whipping me more and more times. He whipped me a total of 17 times before I started to go limp. There was so much pain I was trying really hard not to pass out.

All of a sudden I saw something move above me. I looked up and saw Joe looking down at me through the vent shaft. He had worry sketched in his eyes. I looked back in the room and saw that there were 7 agents in here watching me and working the machines. James was over at the machine reading something off the computer and talking to one of the agents. I looked back up to see Macey with him as well and I just shook my head.

Macey looked at me with a questioning look and I mouthed 'too many agents. There is seven in here and more outside the door.'

She just grinned at me and her and Joe took off down the vent without a sound. Before they left Joe had looked at me and mouthed 'hang in there kid.' Huh? Wonder what they are up to, but they better hurry if I'm gonna make it out of here alive.

Zach POV:

We made it to the fifth floor to find Macey and Joe trying to fight off 6 guards. We all rushed over to help when 6 more circle guards came rushing around the corner. We all took off and started fighting them.

Macey was fighting 2 guards and yelled, "Cam, Zach, Will, and Joe go into section 23 now! She doesn't have that much time left!"

With that being said we took off and got into the room. I looked up to find 7 agents all staring in shock then jumping into action. William fought off the guard closest to the door while Joe, Cam, and I all fought the other agents. We each were fighting off 2 agents. They were actually very skilled. I looked over at one point during the fight to see Clarissa chained in the middle of the room from the ceiling. She had her back turned to us which was covered in slash marks, cuts, bruises, and blood. My stomach dropped and I was praying that she was okay. I then realized there was an agent circling her and sticking her with a cattle prod (kinda like a large painfull taser). He was shooting her with it and she was wincing at the pain from it. She was about to pass out.

Raven POV

I was now being shocked by a cattle prod. These things hurt like nobody's business. I was feeling the pain, but I barely reacted to it because I was beginning to see black spots in my vision and the room was blurry. I then heard a commotion in the room and turned around to see Zach, Cam, William, and Joe fighting off the agents.

I looked over to Will to see him fighting Mark. Mark was one of the best fighters in my group when I worked here. He was big and hard to beat, but he was slow. He was pure muscles and he stood at 6'4". William was smart and was using Marks slowness to his advantage, but had little luck trying to knock him out.

"Liam! Go for his right knee. He leaves it open" My voice came out more as a croak than a yell. I barely was able to say that before I was struck again with the cattle prod. I hope Will heard me...

I looked over and Will just nodded his head and did exactly as I said. With that opening he was able to use his momentum and bring Mark down. Will then hit him across the head, hard, and knocked him out cold.

Will ran over to me, but was shocked by Rob with the cattle prod before he could reach me. He fell to the floor from the pain shooting through his side. "No." I tried to yell, but it came out more as a whisper.

I was now trying to struggle against the chains to help Will, but it was no use. I was too weak. "Look here Clare, you can watch me kill your brother while you just dangle there helpless." Rob said while giving me an evil grin and pointing the prod at William. I spit in his face and this caused him to get pissed off and slap me hard across the face.

Rob was about to attack Will again, but he was tackled to the ground. I looked over to see it was Zach. The two agents he was fighting were now laying on the ground knocked unconscious. Zach and Rob were wrestling each other and were pretty equally matched. Zach would throw punches and Rob would easily dodge them and same vise versa. They probably would have fought for days if Will wasn't back on his feet and now helping Zach take out Rob. With Will and Zach working together to take him down, they knocked him out within a couple minutes.

I was trying to speak when more circle agents came through the door, James and Jessica were among them. There was about 7 agents, not including Jess and James. So total of 9 now...

James stepped forward and looked at everyone, his eyes finally landing on me. He grinned at me and said, "how touching. Family reunions are always the best."

As if on cue the circle agents then started to attack everyone. We were out numbered, but to my surprise we were still winning the fight. Zach fought off one of the circle agents who came after him by easily side stepping him and throwing him head first into the side wall. He slumped to the ground unconscious. I looked back over and now saw Zach running over to me.

Zach POV

I had to get to her. I could tell she was growing unconscious. She was dangling there in a sports bra and shorts. I could see all the slashes, bruises, and cuts etched on her skin. Just looking at her it made me sick knowing that my baby girl was still alive and hurting.

"Hang on Clarissa. Im going to get you out of here." I said this to her and she was still barely conscious, she gave me a weak smile.

"You found out" her voice came out as a croak. I was undoing the locks around her wrist and trying to get her out. I was about to answer her when a hand grabbed me from behind and pulled me away. It was a circle agent, more precisely it was the girl Jessica.

"Hello Zachary, it's nice to finally meet you." She was circling me. I knew not to attack her right away because Clarissa always said how she was an amazing fighter. I didn't respond to her so she kept circling me and talking.

"I see you finally found out who 'Raven' really is. It's touching really. Long lost daughter coming back from the dead. Too bad this story doesn't have a happy ending for you. Time to watch your daughter die all over again Zachary." With that said she lunged at Clarissa with a dagger appearing in her hand.

I tackled Jessica, but she was able to cut Clarissa across her chest before I pushed her away. I heard Clarissa cry out in pain and this in raged me even more. I was trying to fight her to get the knife out of her hands before she could cause more damage.

Will POV

Dad was wrestling off one of the circle agents who just tried to stab Clarissa when I knocked out the agent I was fighting. I ran over to Clarissa and took in the scene in front of me. She looked beaten up pretty bad. She was dangling there still trying to fight off passing out. I went up to her and began to undue the chains that was binding her. I was finally able to pick the lock and she fell into my arms.

"Thank you" she croaked out as I picked her up and turned to get out of this hell hole. Dad was still wrestling the girl in front of us, but she kicked him off her and sent him flying into a wall. She looked around and saw that Clarissa was now in my hands. She grinned at us and took off out the door. Everyone else in the room was finally done fighting the circle agents. We all had some cuts and bruises, but everyone was alright.

Dad finally got up and walked over to us taking Clarissa from my arms and putting her into his arms. "We need to leave now and get her medical help." I knew my dad was scared, but he was hiding it well. "Okay let's go" I said and we made our way out the doors.

Macey, Bex, Grant, and Luke did well fighting off all the circle agents out in the hall and anymore who showed up for the fight. Dad looked at everyone and said, "We are leaving now, let's go."

Clarissa (Raven) POV:

I had been dozing on and off. It was hard to stay awake when I felt so weak. I looked up to see that I was in Zach's arms now and we were outside. I glanced around to see everyone else with us running through a forest.

"Where are we going?" I managed to croak out.

Zach looked down at me and said, "trying to get to Liz and everyone else waiting in a van out by the road."

I was about to ask how far we were when I heard a shot ring out and hit the tree just to our right. Zach sprinted behind a bundle of trees with me in his arms while everyone was going behind some trees as well. Zach sat me down and looked around trying to find someone.

Zach then said, "Cam! We need to get to cover. We're never going to make it out of here with them shooting at us!"

I heard Bex to our right say, "we should get to the river there are caves up ahead at the river. There is enough cover there to try and fight them off."

Cams voice rang out and said, "let's go then! I'll tell Liz and everyone what's going on."

Grant appeared next to us and said, "I'll take her. Give you a break."

I looked up at them and said, "I can walk on my own, I'll be fine."

Luke appeared beside me with Will and said, "you can barely stay awake. Let us help you."

I began to stand up. I was able to, but I was very weak and wobbly. They were watching me skeptically when another shot ran out. I looked at all them and said, "run!"

We took off. Everyone running to the river and caves for cover so we could fight. I was so weak, but I have been worse before so it wasn't too hard to keep up with them. Zach kept glancing over at me to make sure I was okay. I saw him looking at me and grinned at him. He smirked back at me and we began running side by side. Luke, Cam, and William were up front followed by Joe, Macey, and Bex. Then it was me, Grant, and Zach bring up the back.

We were almost there when another shot rang out. This one hit Zach, but he only stumbled a little. I started to stop and check to see where he was hit, but he said, "no keep going. The bullet only grazed my arm. I'm fine." I just nodded and we kept running along side him.

We finally made it to the river with everyone else when all the circle agents caught up to us. There was Gregory, James, Jessica, and about 15 other circle agents.

Gregory stepped forward with a gun at his side and said, "y'all are good, but not good enough."

There was a total of 18 of them and only 9 of us. So we each were going to take on two circle agents. The circle agents obviously knew this as well because they each stepped forward. Gregory stayed back so only James walked up to me. Zach was going to fight Jessica and another agent I didn't notice. I looked in front of me to see James lunging at me and tackling me to the ground.

He was trying to pin me down, but I was able to kick him off. I stumbled to my feet to see him rising to his feet as well. He circled me and said, "this brings back so many memories doesn't it Clarissa?"

I had gotten into my fighting stance, but was taken back by his comment. "What do you mean?"

"Last time I was in a fight by a river was when I was pulling a little girl from the water."

I realized what he meant. "It was you. You got me from the water and took me back to the circle."

"Ding ding ding we have a winner." He said this throwing his hands into the air looking behind me. I glanced behind me to see Gregory there, smiling, holding a gun in my direction.


	20. Chapter 20

Zach POV

I saw the girl Jessica making her way towards me with a smile on her face. Perfect. I was about to say something to her when another agent came up from behind me and hit me across the head. It barely stunned me. He must be new because he wasn't very well trained. I glanced over and saw Cam and William fighting back to back as 4 agents were attacking them. I had to hurry and help them.

I turned back to my opponents and got into my fighting stance. Jessica told the other agent to attack me, but like I said he was too inexperienced and I was able to side step him, hit him a cross the head, and knock him out. However that was enough of a distraction to have Jessica come up and kick me in the back sending me into a giant rock. I slammed into it side first and knew I was going to have a nasty bruise there in the morning - if I made it out of here alive.

Cam POV

William and I were fighting back to back trying to take down these circle agents. William managed to knock one unconscious while I was just now disarming one and putting him into a choke hold. I had knocked the other circle agent away to give me enough time to knock out the other one. William was having a hard time fighting off his last opponent and so was I. He was bigger and stronger, but not faster.

He came up to me and tried to throw a punch at my face, but I managed to dodge it and side step him. While doing this I threw a punch and hit him on his left cheek. I was wear my wedding ring and it caused his cheek to split open. He yelled out in pain and I went in for another punch, but he caught my arm and began to twist it. I was sure he was going to snap my arm - until he let go.

I looked over and saw William was fighting him now. I saw that he managed to knock out the other agent and came to help me. I looked over to my left and saw Zach fighting the girland she had a knife to his throat and had him pinned against a rock.

I ran over to William and helped him finish off the man that was attacking him. Once we were done I took off towards Zach. He was still fighting Jessica to get the knife away from her. I came up behind her and grabbed the hand that was holding the knife, getting the knife out of her grasp, and threw it away. She turned to me and said, "Oh hello Cameron. It's nice to see you again. Too bad this little reunion will be short lived."

She lunged at me and tackled me to the ground. We wrestled on the ground and fought hard. Zach finally came over and pulled her off me and threw her into the rock beside us.

I ran up to her and pined her against the rock and put her in a choke hold. I looked at her and said, "your really good Jessica, but not good enough."

She laughed and said, "Oh I'm better than good, I'm great! I mean.. I should be.. your daughter.. trained me." She struggled to say the last part because I was closing her wind pipe. She began to slack in my arms and I knew she was fading.

Once she was unconscious I turned to Zach. "Where is our daughter?"

Will POV

Once I realized my mom and dad could take care of themselves I looked around to find my sister. I found her standing with her back to James and staring at a man named Gregory who had a gun in his hands, pointing it at Clarissa. James came up from behind her while she was distracted and tackled her to the ground. "No!" I yelled out and ran towards her.

Clarissa (Raven) POV

I had gotten distracted and now James was tackling me to the ground. When this happened I hear Williams voice ring out and saying, "No!"

I struggled in James grasp and we began rolling towards the river each of us trying to pin the other. I was getting weaker. I lost too much blood and was hurting all over my body. James finally pinned me down and put a knife to my throat.

"Oh I wouldn't move if I were you." It wasn't James's voice I heard, it was Gregory's voice. I looked over and saw that William was standing in front of Gregory and Gregory had the gun pointed at him. "No! Don't hurt him!" I yelled out, but James then put the knife closer to my throat causing blood to trickle down my neck.

Gregory looked over at me and said, "how touching is this. Brother and sister finally together trying to save each other. I'm sorry Clare, but you need to learn when you've been beat. Any last words for your brother?"

I struggled in James's grasp and managed to get a hand loose and punch him in the face and knee him where the sun doesn't shine. I got to my feet and looked over at Gregory who had a smile on his face and was still pointing the gun at Will.

"That's where your wrong Greg. You should know better than anyone that I always win." He started to speak, but was then taken down by Zach and Cameron. I saw them sneaking up from behind when I was kicking James off me.

Zach managed to get the gun from Gregory and Cameron was tying him up so he couldn't escape. Even though he wasn't the head of the circle he was the VP and knew who the leader was. We needed him alive. I was about to walk over to them when James came up from behind me and put the knife to my throat.

Everyone was now done fighting and over by Zach and the circle agents were sprawled out everywhere lying there unconscious. I could hear a helicopter in the distance. I'm guessing that's our backup.

"Let her go James" Zach said aiming the gun at us. There was no way he could get a good shot on James.

James laughed from behind me and tightened his grip on the knife. "You and I both know that you won't shoot Zachary." Zach just stayed still, aiming the gun at James.

I looked at everyone and saw worry sketched on everyone's face except for Zach's. If looks could kill, well let's just say James would be burning in hell by now. Zach stepped forward and James yanked me backwards causing the knife to dig into my neck. We were now standing dangerously close to the side of the river.

I knew at this point if Zach shot at us then I may get shot in the process. So he would never shoot at us. "Drop the weapon Zachary and kick it over here or I will slit her throat" James's voice sounded determined.

Zach looked hesitant, but did exactly as he said. James kept the knife to my throat and managed to grab the gun. He put the knife in his pocket and put the gun to my head. "Now if you don't mind. We will be leaving now" James said starting to push me to the right to start walking.

I knew what would happen if I didn't cooperate, but I also knew what would happen if I went with him. Either way I am dead and someone is going to get hurt. My family wouldn't let the circle take me again. I had to do something... so I looked over at my family and friends. I tried to show them through my eyes how much love I had for them.

"I'm sorry" I mouthed to them.

Zach practically read my mind and said, "no Clarissa!"

He was to late. I the got out of James grasp and tackled him into the river.

Zach POV

"No Clarissa!" But as I said this she was getting out of James grasps and tackling him into the water. Without even thinking twice I ran after her and dove into the water. I was not going to loose her again.

The water was rushing very hard and it was hard to see through the water, but I finally found her. She was wrestling James in the water trying to get a knife out of his hand. I swam over and came up to him from behind and attacked him. We were now wrestling and Clarissa was trying to choke him.

All of a sudden I felt a sharp sting coming from my right side. I looked down to see that James was able to stab me with the knife. I dropped my hold on him and was now trying to swim away as he advanced on me. It was getting hard to see since my blood was making the water turn a dark red.

I was trying not to black out and needed to get to the surface for air, but I couldn't leave Clarissa. I looked over and saw her swimming towards me. She was able to get away from James and was now dragging me to the surface of the water.

We made it to the surface and both took a big gasp of air. We were probably under water for about 4 minutes.

"Stay with me dad, stay with me." Clarissa was dragging me over to the side where everyone was standing. I looked over to see Cam in tears and Will, Grant, and Luke jumping into the water to help. They made it to us and managed to get me out of the water.

Will POV

We managed to get dad out of the water and onto land. Joe was now grabbing him and taking him to the helicopter that was here to give us backup.

"Clary!" I yelled and Luke and I swam over to her. She was having a hard time swimming. She looked exhausted.

"Clary hold on" Luke said from beside me.

She looked over at us and began to say, "no go back and help..." she didn't get to finish. Just then James came out of the water and grabbed her. She let out a yell of pain and I saw red start to cover the water.

Clarissa (Raven) POV

"No go back and help..." I was cut short my James coming up behind me and stabbing me in the shoulder with the knife. I now couldn't move my left arm and James drug me under water again. He kept pushing me under. He was trying to drown me.

I managed to push him off. I kicked him away from me and had just enough time to pull the knife out of my shoulder, very painfully I might add, before he started swimming towards me again. Before he made it to me Luke and Will appeared behind him and grabbed him. They were fighting him and I swam over up behind James. It was hard to get over to them. I was already weak and this stab wound wasn't helping at all. I was loosing too much blood. I could barely move and the current of the river wasn't making it any better. I was struggling to hole my breathe in as well.

I was finally able to make it over to them and saw that Luke had been knocked into a rock and was trying to regain his composure while James had Will in a choke hold. Will head butted him and sent James strait into me. I didn't hesitate and brought the knife to James neck and drug the knife across him. James immediately brought his hands up to his neck trying to stop the bleeding but it was no use. He went limp and his body floated to the top of the lake.

Cam POV

Everyone manage to get Zach in the helicopter and they took off to get him to the hospital. Liz had managed to get the car here at the same time as the helicopter. When I was loading Zach into the helicopter I heard Clarissa cry out in pain and Will and Luke yelling something at the same time.

I had finished putting Zach in the helicopter and ran back to the lake with Joe, Grant, Bex, and Macey at my side. Liz was at the car and Jonas was in the helicopter with Zach.

When I made it to the lake I saw more blood appearing in the water, too much blood. "No!" I heard Bex cry out. I looked back at the lake and dove into it with Grant and Joe at my side. We began to swim through the water, but it was extremely hard to see. I made it to the surface for air and was about to go back under when a body floated up to the surface. I began to panic, but swam over to it. Grant and Joe appeared beside me and we flipped the body over to find it was James. His throat was slit and he was bleeding out.

Just then Luke and Will appeared at the surface gasping for air with Clarissa floating limp in the water.

"Clarissa!" I yelled and swam over to them.

"Mom we need to get her to the land." Will said this and Grant came over, grabbed her, and took off to the shore. He made it there and was out of the water before any of us managed to get close to the shore. When I made it over Grant he was giving her CPR. I managed to make it over to them trying to keep my composure.

I grabbed her hand and said, "you can not leave me now Clarissa, not again." Just the she jerked awake and coughed up so much water. Next thing I know Everyone was beside me and Grant, but now Grant was picking her up in his arms and running towards the van.

"She breathing, but she's lost a lot of blood. We need to get her to a hospital." Grant called behind him to us.

I began crying and running after Grant. I got to the van with everyone else and Grant was putting Clary in the van and began wrapping the wound on the back of her shoulder. We crawled into the van and Joe got behind the wheel and took off. Luckily we were only 15 minutes away from the hospital and Joe managed to get us there in 6 minutes.

Grant scooped her up and ran into the ER. William grabbed me and held me back, "Mom your too emotional to go in there right now."

I fought him, but it was helpless. He was right. I slacked in his arms and held onto him crying into his chest. "I can't loose them both. I can't loose Clarissa again."

Joe came up beside us and hugged me as well, "They will make it Cam. They are both so strong and amazing fighters. It's gonna take a lot more than this to get rid of them. I promise they will be okay."

I wanted so much to believe his words, but it didn't stop my worrying.


	21. Chapter 21

Zach POV

I woke up in a hospital room, but not any ordinary hospital room. We were in Gallagher. I looked around and saw Cameron sleeping on the couch in the room. She looked like she hadn't slept in a while. She looked worried even in Her sleep.

"Cam" my voice came out really raspy. She instantly woke up to the sound of my voice and rushed over to my bed side. She grabbed my hand and was searching me as if to see if anything was wrong or out of place.

"Zach! Are you okay? How are you feeling? Do I need to get the doctor?" She sounded nervous and she was rambling off questions which meant she was worried.

"I'm fine, just sore" I said and she sighed knowing I was fine and grabbed my other hand. I instantly remembered Clarissa and I sat up really fast instantly regretting it, "Clarissa, is she okay? What happened? Where is she?..."

"She's fine" she interrupted me to stop my rant. I let out a heavy breathe that I didn't even know I was holding in. I was panicking, but now knowing that Clarissa is alright I was able to calm down - slightly.

"Where is she?" I asked hoping she was alright.

"She still in the hospital wing, like you. She has been in and out since the fight."

"What do you mean?" I asked slightly confused and worried.

"After we got you out of the water James stabbed Clarissa in the shoulder" I was about to say something, but Cam put up her hand for me to stay silent. "William and Luke went in and helped her. She killed James in the process. We got her out of the water, but she was losing a lot of blood. We got her to the hospital on time and she had emergency surgery. She was out for two days, but finally woke up yesterday. You've been out for three days now." She looked away and I grabbed her chin and turned her face towards me.

"Cam what's wrong?" I asked in a low whisper.

She had a tear fall down her cheek and I wiped it away for her. She sighed and said, "I thought I lost you both. You nor Clarissa were waking up. You were stabbed in the stomach Zach. James barely missed your vital organs, but you lost so much blood. Then Clarissa was tortured, fought for her life, was stabbed, and nearly drowned. I just thought I was going to loose both of you this time."

She said the last words and curled up next to me, in my arms, crying. I soothed her and kept telling her we were all right. Finally when she calmed down she pushed off me and said, "it's kinda late, but do you want to go see her?"

I smiled at her then kissed her and said, "of course I do."

Clarissa POV

I had been visited by many people today. Alexa came and had breakfast with me. Will and Luke came and had an early lunch with me, Joe and Rachel kept checking in frequently to see if I was okay, Grant and Bex came in around 2 and brought me some of my belongings, and mom came in at Supper. Supper was nice she had brought me minestrone soup saying that I loved to eat that soup whenever I wasn't well. We had quite a long talk and she left around 7 to go see Zach.

Dad still hadn't woken. I was worried about him. He saved my life jumping into the water to help me. He ended up getting more life threatening injuries then me, and I was the one who was tortured, stabbed, and nearly drowned. It should have been me who got stabbed in the stomach, not him. Of course if that happened I probably wouldn't be laying here breathing now.

I had dozed back off to sleep after mom left until I heard the door open. I didn't open my eyes because I honestly didn't feel like talking to anyone besides Zach. My back was to the door and I was bundled up in the thin sheets since it was freezing in here, even the sheets weren't doing any justice.

I had thought this then felt a blanket being thrown on top of me. I instantly sighed at the warmth the blanket brought to my cold body. I heard a chuckle and someone walking around my bed and sitting down next to me.

"I know your awake" I heard the voice say and a hand was placed on my cheek. I wasn't going to respond, but I noticed that voice.

I threw my eyes open and threw myself at him and into a hug. "I'm so glad your okay!"

He laughed and hugged me back. "I'm so happy you are alive."

We pulled apart and he stared at me for a long time. I smiled at him and he said, "I can't believe I didn't notice it before." His face grew sad and he looked away from me.

"You had no way of knowing. I didn't even know until I woke up in the hospital wing when Steven took me."

He looked over at me, "you've known for that long?"

"I knew that the circle was going to come after me. If I got taken again and was killed I didn't want y'all to know who I was. I didn't want to see y'all get hurt again."

He laid down next to me on the bed and we were both staring up at the ceiling in silence. He sighed then said, "Clarissa, I know you didn't want to tell us and I completely understand why. I would have done the same thing myself. I'm just so happy that I have you again. Even if I did miss you growing up for eight years."

I rolled over and hugged him laying my head down on his chest being careful to not open mine or his wound. I closed my eyes and said, "I love you daddy."

I felt him tense from underneath me, but then embraced me in a hug. I heard him laugh, "I love you too Clarissa."

We stayed like that till I dozed off to sleep.

Will POV

I walked into the hospital wing and headed down to the last room on the right. Mom told me that Zach was with Clary in there. I came to the door and pushed it open slightly. I peaked in and saw Clary laying in dads arms sound asleep, just like she used to when we were younger. Dad wasn't asleep, but he had his eyes close obviously still taking in that he had his daughter back.

He heard me step into the room and opened his eyes. "Hey" I whispered to him.

"Hey" he whispered back to me smiling.

"It's weird how much she is just like the Clarissa we remember and we never even noticed."

Dad looked down at her and continued stroking her head, "I know. Everything she said and how she acted it's the same. This is what I've missed... you know the day we go taken we were sitting outside in a tree..."

I interrupted him and said, "She always did love the outdoors."

"Yes, but she said something to me that Clarissa said all the time. I knew from that moment that she" he gestured down towards Clary, "was my daughter."

"What did she say?"

"She said 'Nature isn't just a place, it is my home.' I knew right then that Raven was Clarissa. I was just to blind to see it." He looked back down at her with a sad look.

"All that matters now is that we got her back." It was mom who spoke from the door way. She walked in and we bothe walked over and kneeled beside the bed holding hands and looking at Clarissa.

Dad smiled at us and then looked down at Clarissa and said, "That is all that matters. We got our whole family back."

Clarissa POV

It seemed as if life was going back to normal - well normal as in I'm going to classes here at Gallagher and no one is trying to kill me or my family. It was a month since the incident and Today was Friday. We got out of classes early and I was walking back up to my room to relax. It was nice living here at Gallagher. My room was huge and we ended up putting three more beds in their for Amanda, Kourt, and Alexa. It was awesome living with them, we grew so close they are now practically my sisters.

As I was about to open the door Will and Luke came around the corner. I smiled at them, but then stopped when I realized something was wrong. "What's going on?" I asked and walked up to them.

They stopped in front of me and Will said, "We are needed in the conference room. Mom and Dad said CIA figured out who the head of the circle is."

"Really? That's great right? Why don't y'all seem more excited about it?" I said once I realized they didn't look happy at all.

Luke grabbed my hand and we began walking when he said, "They head of the circle is apparently someone our parents know."

Will nodded and we reached the room to where the meeting would take place. Will opened the door and said, "Let's find out who it is..."


	22. Chapter 22

**Sorry for taking so long to finally post again. I know it has been a long time and I have been busy with college and my job. I hope to keep up with this story.**

Clarissa POV

Luke, Will, and myself walked into the meeting room on the 3rd floor of the Gallagher Academy. Walking into the room I saw mom, dad, Joe, Rachel, Grant, Bex, Liz, Jonas, Macey, and Alexa. They were all sitting at the table with either worried or angry looks sketched on their face. I knew right then that this was not going to be good news. There was another older man in the room who looked a lot like my dad, Zach, in a way. He stepped forward, looked at me, and said, "Clarissa, it's good to finally meet you again."

I just stared at him and said, "and you are?"

He smiled at me and said, "my name is agent Townsend, I am Zachary's father, your grandfather."

I grinned back at him and said, "so your the guy who screwed the one person who wanted my mom, my family killed." It wasn't a question, it was a statement I was making.

Townsend kept a straight face after what I said and looked at me, while a grin grew on his face. I could tell he was annoyed by my comment and was trying to hide the fact that I just through a curve ball at him.

"Clarissa stop with the attitude, now" Zach said and walked over to me. He rested a hand on my shoulder and looked at me with that look I have grown to love and hate. It was the look that I need to shut up and take a seat. So, I just looked at my dad, rolled my eyes, and walked away. I sat down next to Alexa and Luke sat next to me then Will next to Luke. I don't know why, but I did not like Townsend and it made it worse that he was my grandfather.

Mom then stood up from her seat at the front of the table and began to speak, "so today we found out who the leader of the circle is. Gregory finally gave up a name to us and we did some investigating to make sure he was telling us the truth... he was."

I looked around to see all the grownups with straight stone faces. Mom had taken a pause before taking a breathe and said, "The leader of the circle is Catherine."

I was shocked by what my mom just said to all of us so I asked, "Catherine? As in the women who is mine and Liam's psycho grandmother? I thought she was dead? Killed in the fire set to this school all those years ago."

Zach looked like he was at a lost for words. He seemed mad, upset, and confused all at once. "Yes that Catherine" Rachel said and took her seat next to Joe and Cam.

Joe spoke next, "we need to come up with a plan to capture her and end the circle once and for all."

Liz stood up and said, "Well let's start from ground zero."

Jonas stood up next to her and said, "yes! We need to find out everything we know about the circle, location of their bases, people, track them down and keep everything on our radar, and find out everything they are involved in. We need to learn more about the enemy before we face them again."

A chorus of agreements came from everyone on Jonas and Liz's plan. We all stood from the table and dismissed ourselves. We all knew what we were suppose to do. Find and infiltrate the circle bases, take down each base and its agents, find Catherine, and put an end to this once and for all.

I walked out of the room and headed straight for class. This is just perfect. I have classes, studying, and trying to figure out how to take down the Gallagher girls (and guys now) biggest enemy. I thought I was finally done with all this circle non sense, but it seems that no matter how far you run it will always catch up to you and swoop you right back in...

A week had passed and we had no evidence or anything new about the circle. After I left and we captured Gregory, the circle went all ghost and got off the grid. It was hard to find any trace of what Catherine had planned for us. It was a Wednesday and I had CovOps class and we were in the gym today which I was totally looking forward to. This whole circle thing has got me on edge and I really need to let off some steam.

I walked through the doors to find no one in the gym yet. Perfect, I can warmup on my own. I was already dressed so I threw my bag into the locker room and took off running down the inside track located on the second floor. I was running for around 20 minutes when students started to walk through the doors for class.

"Clary!" Alexa yelled out when she saw me. I was walking down the stairs and heading to the mats to sit and stretch. She ran over out from the locker room and joined me for stretching. "How are you doing?"

I looked at her and gave a smile and said, "I'm doing fine. Just ready to have gym class and relieve some stress.

"Yeah I get you. Ever since the meeting a week ago about the circle, I have been on edge. This really does suck. It sucks mostly for you though. The fact that you finally got your family back, got out of the circle, and now it's all coming back."

Alexa was right about what she just said. This really does suck. I have no clue what we are going to do to ta circle. For once I feel helpless, lost, and confused. I am usually always one step of the enemy. Now I don't even know where to start. I don't know how we are going to take down Catherine...


	23. Chapter 23

Clary POV

Joe walked into the gym with Zach and said, "Find a partner and spar." They both then turned around and left just as soon as they came in. Zach stopped at the door and said, "Losers have to stay and clean the gym." Then they walked out the two large double doors leaving us to spar with each other.

Alexa walked up to me and asked, "want to take it easy on me?"

I laughed at her and said, "now where would the fun be in that?"

She laughed along with me as we took our places on the mat. Alexa started the match by launching herself at me in hope that it was a surprise, but I side stepped her and pushed her to the ground. As she was falling she swept her leg out and kicked my feet out from underneath me. This sent me falling and tumbling to the ground. I fell on my back and Alexa jumped on top of me trying to pin e down. I managed to stop her and flip us over so I was now trying to pin her. We struggled against each other for a while and just as I was about to pin her an alarm started to go off.

All The light began to shut off, except for the emergency one of course. The school started to go on complete lock down. I remember when walking to the gym that some of the younger kids in the seventh grade were outside training by the pond today. In an instant I started to sprint toward the back doors that I knew was not locked yet and ran outside just as the door began to lock behind me. However, I heard someone yell my name and stop the door from closing. Good, I could get all the kids into the gym. I saw the seventh graders all running around not knowing what to do since the school was now on lock down and the teacher was no where to be seen. I ran over to them and yelled, "Hey! Run to the gym now. There is a door around back that the sophomores will open for you all."

They all listened and took off towards the gym. I was following them when I noticed something out of the corner of my eye. A few figures all dressed in black came running out of the woods to our right. "Get inside now!" I yelled at them.

Most of the class made it to the door where a guy named Kyle was making sure they all got in safely. One girl fell and I was helping her up when I was tackled to the ground by one of the masked figures. The girl I was helping looked scared and I said, "go, run!"

I was wrestling the figure that knocked me down and saw that he was the first one to get to us. I managed to kick him off me and turned around to see the girl had made it to the gym and Kyle was ushering her through the door. Kyle stood at the door waiting for me to run over there and join them, but I knew that the intruders were too close to risk that.

"Shut the door and lock it! Don't let anyone in Kyle." Kyle looked t me skeptically so I yelled again, "Now!"

He finally did as I said and I heard a few clicks sounding like the door was locking. I now turned my attention back to the intruders to find them all surrounding me. There was only a total of four of them. I could tell they were all men, they were all fit, muscular, and tall.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here boys?" The man standing behind me said.

"Looks like a lone fish in a big pond." The one on the right said with a hint of laughter in his voice. They all began to laugh and circle me like a lion stalking its prey.

The man on my left said, "Yeah a pond full of sharks as well."

I grinned at them and said, "more like four sharks way in over there heads. They are obviously mistaking the fish as weak. Shall we test their theory?"

The man behind me spoke again and said, "feisty one isn't she? You know we were here to take someone else, but I have a feeling you will do just fine."

I paused and asked, "who are you here for?"

The man look and smiled at me with an evil grin and said, "Your mother of course." They all laughed at my shocked face and attacked me.

Zach POV:

The alarms started to sound off just as Joe and I got to my office. We left the kids in the gym to spar each other while we went to go grab some paperwork. I looked at Joe and we both took off to make sure all the students were okay. Everyone inside the building was okay and I was sure everyone in the gym was locked in, but we had the younger, seventh grade kids outside for class today.

"Zach! WE need to get the seventh graders from outside now." Joe yelled at me and we took off down a secret passageway that lead us outside and to the back of the school. Cam, Bex, Liz, Grant, and everyone else agreed to stay inside to protect the kids and just in case we needed back up.

Joe and I reached the end of the tunnel where we entered in a code, took a DNA sample, and did a voice over to get the door to override the code black and open to the outside. Once the doors were open we ran outside to find no seventh graders in sight, but four figures dressed in black with masks fighting another figure out by the gym.

Clary POV:

I was fighting these masked men and was barely having any luck at all. They were all extremely good and I was definitely more on the defensive side of fighting than the offensive. One of the men managed to kick me in the leg and I went stumbling to the ground. The man then jumped on top of me and handcuffed my hands together in front of me. He leaned towards my face and whispered in my ear, "Kat is going to love meeting you."

I was then yanked to my feet and had a cloth brought up to my face covering my nose and mouth. I took one breathe and realized it was chloroform. I struggled with my chained hands to try and get the cloth off my face, but it was to no avail. The cloth was drugged and every time I would breathe in I would begin to feel more light headed. "No!" I heard someone yell from a distance away.

The world was spinning and I was beginning to see black spots appear in my vision. Then I felt like I was floating through the air and the world was now upside down. I then realized that the man had just tossed me onto his shoulder and he was running away from the school and into the woods.

Zach POV:

"No!" I yelled seeing that the figure that was fighting the four masked figures and now being handcuffed was Clarissa. She was struggling in the mans grasp, but I could tell she was growing tired. The man the put a rag over her nose and mouth and I knew that he was trying to get her to pass out. I ran faster and began to fight one of the men that stood in my way to getting to my daughter.

Joe was fighting the other two men trying to make it to her as well. For him being middle aged, he sure can still kick some ass. However, these men were young and well trained. The masked figure that had Clarissa threw her over his shoulder like she weighed nothing and began to run off into the woods.

I was still fighting my opponent when I managed to knock him out. I threw him to the ground and ran off after Clarissa. I saw Joe taking down hi two opponents and knew he would be following in pursuit. I was following the tracks for a good 300 yards into the woods when I finally managed to catch up to them. I ran up behind the man and tackled him to the ground. Clarissa went flying and crashed off tp the side of us while we fought. I could see out of the corner of my eye that she wasn't moving.

The man took my moment of distraction and kicked me on the side of my hip and I flew backwards, Just then Joe came sprinting through the trees and tackled the man as he was advancing on me. I had landed on a rock and my hip was surely going to be bruised. I managed to climb to my feet when Joe was pushed back into me and we fell to the ground. Joe laid out sprawled to the side of me and I rolled over since I had fallen on my stomach.

Joe looked at me to make sure I was okay and I gave him a nod for reassurance. The man had fallen to the ground and was standing back up when Joe and I turned our attention back to him. The man the looked up at Joe, then to me, and finally at Clarissa. He had a small grin on his face and I began to make my way towards him again, but he took off running into the woods. I was going to follow him, but I wasn't going to leave my daughter and I wasn't going to let Joe leave by himself to find him.

I ran over to Clarissa and turned her over to see that she was fine, but unconscious. "Clarissa can you hear me?" I asked holding her in my arms.

"Mhmm" she mumbled back to me. I didn't realize how worried I was until I was able to let out a shard exhale and relax some. I'm also not sure if she fully heard me, but I needed to get her out of here and back to the school. Joe came over and place a hand on my shoulder and said, "Lets head back to the school. Can you carry her?"

I nodded to Joe and I stood up picking up Clarissa and holing her in my arms. Joe came over and picked at the handcuffs an managed to get them off of her. He put the handcuffs in his pocket in hopes that we could possibly find some finger prints from these masked men. We then began to make out way back to the school.

When I finally made it to the edge of the woods I saw Cam, Macey, Bex, and Grant outside. There was only one of the masked figures with them that we managed to catch. He was off to the side, restrained in handcuffs, and unconscious.

"Zach!" I heard Cam yell and I looked to see that she was running over to me along with Grant. They both had relieved yet worried expressions on their faces taking in the scene.

"She's fine. They just drugged her. She has no serious injuries from what I see." I said to Cam to help her calm down some. She was still very much on edge.

Grant walked over to me, reached out his arms and said, "let me take her to the doctor. Stay out here with the others and make sure the kids are okay." I just nodded my head and handed Clarissa to him. He took her and walked off into the school with Bex. Cam looked at me with a worried expression and asked, "Zach, what's wrong?"

I looked at her and asked, "Why was Clarissa outside in the first place? She should have been in the gym with the others."

I then heard footsteps from behind me and a voice say, "she left during the code black to get the seventh graders in the gym from outside." I turned to find it was William who said that.

Luke was right beside him and said, "yeah she got all of them inside the gym safely then told Kyle to shut, lock, and arm the door."

Will looked at us with a sad expression and said, "I tried to go outside and help her, but once the door was shut, it wouldn't open back up."

I nodded and said, "it's programmed to do that. Once you arm the door, you can't get in or out. Not until the alarms are disarmed and everything is cleared."

"Unless you know the override" Cam chimed in.

Rachel walked over to us and said, "so why were they here in the first place? Did they go through all that trouble to try and infiltrate the school or were they after Clary?"

Cam looked like she was about to blow a socket. She started to walk away and go towards the school when she said, "I don't know, but I am going to find out."


End file.
